


CotCB Continued

by Catstaff



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catstaff/pseuds/Catstaff
Summary: When Broud cursed Ayla and forced her to leave the Clan, she had to leave her son behind. This story tells of what happened to Durc and the rest of the clan after she was gone.





	1. She's Gone

“Maaamaa! Maa-maaaa!” Durc’s screams filled the air as the blond woman known as Ayla moved out of sight. Many members of the clan were still stunned by the events of the morning, too stunned to take any sort of action for themselves. Even Broud, who ordinarily might have silenced the child with a blow, seemed too shocked to react.   
_Although,_ Brun thought, _Broud has been unpleasantly surprised twice already this morning. First Ayla’s spirit defied him and told him couldn’t actually make her die, and next when I told him flat out that Ayla was the better man of the two despite being a woman._ Since Broud was not taking action, Brun decided he could at least try to comfort Ayla’s son. He walked to where Uba stood holding the wailing boy. “Durc,” Brun said, placing a surprisingly gentle hand on the child’s shoulder.

Durc fell silent. He knew Mama respected this man at least as much as Creb. He didn’t want to shame her by behaving badly to Brun. But his bewilderment and sense of loss showed in his face and posture as he looked up at the former leader. “Why did Mama leave me?” he gestured forlornly.

“Durc, your Ma-ma,” Brun stumbled over the unfamiliar sound, but understood it was important to the boy, “is dead. You are alive. She had to leave without you, because only dead people can go to the spirit world.” Brun knew his explanation was inadequate, but he didn’t know enough about spirits to offer a better one. He had never before wished so hard for Creb’s presence, but the old Mog-Ur was dead in the earthquake. Well, he’d just have to do his best. “Your Ma-ma wants you to grow up to be a strong hunter and a good man, that’s why she asked Uba to take care of you. To do otherwise would shame the memory of your Ma-ma.”

“Yes, Brun,” Durc replied. “But is it wrong to be sad that Mama is dead?”

If Brun was capable of smiling, he would have, the boy was trying so hard to act as a man. “No, it’s not wrong to be sad. I will tell you, I am sad that your Ma-ma and Creb are dead. Creb was my brother, and for all your Ma-ma was a woman, I admired her. She was a good woman. But as a man, I only show my sadness privately. Otherwise, it might frighten the women.” Brun knew his next words would infuriate Broud if he knew, but Broud was looking elsewhere. “Durc, if you ever want to talk about your Ma-ma, you come and find me. I would be happy to tell you about her. Just make sure that Broud doesn’t know about it, because he would be angry.”

Durc nodded. “This boy is grateful,” he gestured.

Meanwhile, Broud found his wits and signaled to Vorn and Goov. He noticed Brun out of the corner of his eye, saying something to Ayla’s brat about the spirit world, but he dismissed them as unimportant. At least whatever the old man was saying stopped the brat’s noise. “Vorn, you need to start a fire. We will need a coal from it for our new cave. As second-in-command, that is your task,” he said. “Goov, see to the burial for Creb. Then find out what will please the spirits so that we find a new cave quickly.”

Vorn hurried away to start the fire. He wasn’t sure he recognized Broud anymore. He’d been so quick to jump at Broud’s offer of instant status, just for accepting Durc to his hearth. Now he wondered if he’d made the correct choice. As second-in-command, he’d have to advise Broud on the search for a new cave. And he didn’t have the faintest idea where to look.

Goov nodded, thinking to himself how ironic it was that only now Broud wanted to please the spirits. He’d already caused them to make the earthquake, and tried to blame Ayla for it. Then he cursed her and unleashed the evil ones. He just hoped he could placate the spirits enough that the whole clan would not have to pay for Broud’s arrogance. He started into the cave, both to get Creb’s body and to get the sacred stones from the annex. He carefully lifted his mentor’s body from where it lay and placed it just outside of the cave. Then he started back in for the sacred stones. Just before he got to the passage, the ground began to shake once more. Goov blinked, trying to see through the dust filling the air. His ears were ringing, but he seemed unharmed. Even better, his torch was still lit. However, he groaned to himself when he saw the passage to the place of spirits. It was almost completely blocked. He clutched his amulet and signed a quick expression of gratitude to his totem and to Ursus that he hadn’t actually been in the passage when it collapsed. He guessed the initial quake must have weakened the tunnel’s roof, as the aftershock hadn’t been all that severe. He examined the rockfall carefully. There was a small opening, he saw, much too small for any of the men. But perhaps one of the boys could manage to get through.

He went back outside and looked the children over carefully. Durc and Grev were the only two small enough to try it. Even Groob was too large. Igra was possibly small enough, but Goov didn’t want to risk a female touching the sacred stones, not with the spirits already angry. His fists clenched as he thought about why the spirits were so angry. It would serve Broud right if falling rocks killed the son of his mate, not that Goov actually wished harm on the boy. “Grev, Durc,” he called. “I need your help inside the cave. The way to the place of spirits is mostly blocked off, but I need the sacred stones out of it before we can look for a new cave. You two are small enough to fit through, so you must go in and get them for me.”

Broud started to object. “Grev is just a boy! And the spirits won’t like it if that deformed brat touches the sacred…”

“Durc is Clan and the spirits know it,” Goov cut the leader off coldly. “And thanks to that aftershock, no man could possibly get through to get the stones. Would you prefer the boys get them, or would you rather search for a new home without them?”

Broud turned away without answering. _Goov was being quite disrespectful of the leader,_ he thought, but he couldn’t think of response that would put him clearly in the right and the Mog-Ur in the wrong. He stalked over to Vorn to see how the fire was coming along.

Goov led the boys into the cave. They gaped at the destruction within for a moment before following the Mog-Ur to the blocked passage. 

Durc looked at the opening for a moment. “Lift me up,” he said. Goov hoisted the boy to the opening and Durc crawled in. Then he put his head and arms back out. “I need the torch,” he said.

“Wait a moment,” Goov replied. He handed the torch to Grev, then found a stick and made a second torch. He lit the second one and passed it up to Durc. 

Durc vanished from sight for a time, although Grev and Goov could hear scuffling noises. Then Durc reappeared. “Grev will fit now,” he said. “I had to move a rock. Lift him up now.”

“Just a moment,” Goov said. “Pay close attention. The stones are… or should be… placed around a small hearth. There is a stone for each man. Bring them out to me. Also, you will see two rows of bones, with a cave bear skull with a rib bone through the eye socket at one end. It is very important that you leave them alone. Do not disturb the bones for any reason.”

Both boys nodded, then Goov hoisted Grev to the opening. He looked around the cave while he waited for them to return. _The clan was fortunate indeed that everyone had been outside when the quake hit. Well, almost everyone,_ he amended to himself with a surge of grief for the loss of his mentor. 

“Mog-Ur,” Grev called from the opening.

Goov hurried back to lift the boy down. Durc followed his friend out. Both boys seemed frightened. “What is it?” Goov asked.

“The bones, Mog-Ur,” Grev replied. “The bones were moved when we got there. The cave bear skull was overturned and the rib bone was in the hearth, touching one of the sacred stones. Durc managed to get the stone without touching the rib, but the bone did move when he pulled the stone out.”

Goov paled. He remembered when Brun had sentenced Ayla with a temporary death curse for using her sling, back before she became a woman. He remembered Creb telling him of how the curse had been broken when he went back to break it so she could return. He shuddered as he realized the spirits themselves broke the curse and Ayla was still alive. “Which stone was touched by the rib?” he asked Durc.

“This one,” the boy answered, holding up the stone in question.

Goov closed his eyes for a moment. It was Broud’s. “I must meditate on this,” he said. He took the stones from the boys and placed them in his carrying cloak along with the cave bear skull that he always kept with him. “Durc, Grev, this is very important. Never mention to anyone what you saw in the place of spirits.” Goov drew a deep breath, knowing he would need to present a calm demeanor to keep the rest of the clan from terror. “Come,” he said, “let’s go back outside and let Oga and Uba know you are all right. Women always worry, you know,” he added in an attempt to put the boys at ease.

“Always,” Grev nodded as he stuck out his chest and put a bit of a strut into his walk.

Outside, Vorn had gotten the fire going. The women had gotten food from Droog’s hearth, which hadn’t been too badly damaged, and were making soup. When Goov and the boys appeared, Broud signaled and women began filing into the cave to salvage what they could from their hearths. They would bury Creb before nightfall. And in the morning, they would set off into the unknown.


	2. The Clan Departs

Brun watched impassively as the women packed the few belongings the clan had left. One cache of dried meat was no longer accessible because a wall collapsed on top of it. They would be a little short of meat, but not severely so. The men would be able to supplement the meat supply with small game as they traveled. More troubling was the loss of many of the hide travel shelters and extra fur and leather. Although it was early spring, Brun knew at least half the clan would be sleeping in the open without even any extra coverings. He wondered if Broud realized it.

The former leader was pleased at the way everyone, even the women, managed to set aside their grief. Even little Durc, devastated by the loss of his mother, was quiet now. It probably helped that Goov had asked him and Grev to go after the sacred stones earlier. Brun knew from experience that it was easier to control the emotions when there was a task to be accomplished. He began moving among the people, stopping for a moral-boosting word with each of the men. He carefully picked his path so that he encountered the new second-in-command last. “Vorn, you have reason to be proud of the son of your mate,” he told the young man.

“Brun,” Vorn acknowledged the former leader. “Yes, the boy did well,” he added, “although I wish I had not accepted him to my hearth. Perhaps then I would not be in my current position.”

“You belittle yourself,” Brun said. “Everyone in this clan knew Broud would make you his second-in-command sooner or later.”

“Yes, but even I thought it wouldn’t be until I had more hunting experience,” Vorn admitted. “Then Broud told me he would raise my rank immediately, if I would take Durc to my hearth. I… thought of the status involved, not why he would do such a thing, when he made the offer. But now… not only am I charged with bearing the fire from this cave to the next one, I am expected to be an advisor to Broud. And I haven’t got the experience to draw on when giving that advice.”

Brun nodded slowly. “I see,” he commented. “However, you can always rely on your common sense. Suppose you were in charge of finding the new cave. In which direction would you lead us?”

Vorn thought for a moment. “Southeast, across the swamps,” he said.

“Why?” asked Brun.

“Well, because we are most likely to find a good cave on the other side of the swamps,” replied Vorn. “It is hilly, which means there probably are caves there. It isn’t so far from the steppes that hunting would be difficult. It is close enough to the sea that we can still make fishing trips. Best of all, Ursus still lives over there.”

There you are,” said Brun, a pleased look on his face. “You reasoned that out for yourself, which means you are capable of giving advice. I suggest you speak with Broud this evening. Ask if he’s thought about which direction to travel; that will be a good way to bring up the subject. If he doesn’t ask for your opinion, casually mention that he could probably find a lucky cave in the area on the far side of the swamps, since Ursus still lives there.”

Vorn nodded slowly. “So it isn’t just giving the advice, it’s also knowing how to give it. Brun, I am grateful for your suggestion. And Brun? I… saw the promise you made, earlier today,” Vorn carefully didn’t say the name of the spirit who spoke to the former leader. “I want you to know, I will also keep the boy safe. After all, if I had not agreed to accept him in exchange for status, maybe… certain events… wouldn’t have happened.” Embarrassed by his own words, Vorn turned away and began examining his weapons.

Brun decided that a graceful withdrawal was in order. He wandered over to where Goov was preparing Creb’s body for burial, but the young Mog-Ur was obviously meditating as he worked. He noticed Broud looking over the remaining shelters and scowling. Apparently the leader just noted how few people would be able to sleep within them. He wondered if Broud also knew about the loss of the cache of meat. Brun knew that the new leader’s handling of the adversity would indicate how the clan would prosper… or not… under his leadership. Brun could only hope Broud would pass the test.

Broud felt horribly put-upon. He had so many decisions to make, large and small, that he felt rather overwhelmed. Shelter seemed to be the most immediate problem. While he didn’t think about it in terms of numbers, there were but five travel shelters left, each of which could hold three people. And there were twenty-four in his clan. Goov inadvertently came to his aid by announcing after the burial that men and women would have to sleep separately until a new cave was found. 

Broud decided to put the women and children into the shelters. His mate Oga and her sons Brac and Grev would fill one. Ika and her daughters Igra and Uta would fill another, while old Aba, Aga, and Groob would fill the third. He decided to assign Ebra, Uka, and Ovra to share a shelter, and to put the heavily pregnant Ona in with the medicine woman Uba and the deformed brat. Broud desperately hoped he would find a cave before Ona gave birth. He didn’t want to have to camp for any length of time.

The matter of the shelters decided, he turned his attention to the food supplies. They had lost some when the earthquake struck, but he guessed that the hunters would be able to make up the difference in small game as they traveled. The women would gather as they walked as well. Broud decided not to ration the food just yet. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to ration the food at all.

Vorn walked over as soon as Broud finished announcing who would be sheltering together. “I had Grod show me the best way to preserve the fire,” the young second-in-command motioned deferentially. “He gave me the aurochs horn he carried when he was second-in-command. He says it will bring me luck in my new position. I hope he is right.” Vorn paused for a moment, then asked, “Have you decided which way to go when we leave?”

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Broud said. “Not north. We came here from that direction. Either east or west. The spirits will tell me which way is better.”

“Ursus himself still lives to the east,” Vorn said casually. “I expect you could lead us to a very lucky cave in the hills beyond the swamps.”

Broud looked thoughtful. “Ursus does still live there, you’re right,” he said. Then he glanced around. “It looks like Goov… Mog-Ur… is ready for the ceremony. Let’s go.”

At the end of the ceremony, the point at which men often received visions from their totems, Broud had a vision. He saw a mother wooly rhinoceros herding her baby toward the rising sun. Then he felt a sharp jab to his posterior. Looking back, he saw a male wooly rhino start to follow the mother and baby. The male lowered his horn and nudged Broud once more in the backside before hurrying to catch up with his mate.

East it would be, Broud decided as he thought about the vision. He was grateful for the vision, and quite pleased that the spirit of the wooly rhinoceros was pleased enough to send him such a sign. He was proud that his totem showed his favor with a touch. In his arrogance, it didn’t even occur to Broud that perhaps those jabs to the behind were meant as admonishment and that his totem wasn’t so pleased with him after all.


	3. Travel Troubles

In the morning, the clan packed quickly and assembled in their new marching order. Broud, followed by Vorn, practically strutted to the front of the formation. He took one last glance at the wreck of the cave found by the woman he’d cursed. Good riddance, he thought, as he turned toward the rising sun. At his signal, the clan moved out, heading east to an unknown future.

As the clan trekked eastward over the next few days, Durc often sought out Brun in the evenings. He often asked the former leader for stories of hunts he’d led. Grev often joined them. 

Broud wasn’t overly pleased. “Don’t you go giving Grev any thoughts of leadership,” he said belligerently. “Brac will be leader after me.”

Brun just looked at the son of his mate, hiding the sadness he felt. “Of course Brac will be leader after you,” he replied mildly. “What harm is there in an old man telling boys about the hunts of his youth? The boys enjoy the stories and it keeps them from interrupting the women as they cook. I’m sure Oga is pleased when she can get her work done more quickly.”

When it was phrased like that, Broud felt foolish. He stomped away angrily. His frustration increased when he saw Uba examining Ona. The pregnant woman’s ankles were badly swollen. Even he knew that was a bad sign. And they were about to come to the swamps besides, and those would need two full days to cross. “Uba,” he barked. “Will Ona be able to keep to the pace tomorrow and the day after?”

“Perhaps,” Uba replied honestly. “If her ankles continue to swell, she won’t be able to walk at all until her child is born. But there is no way to tell if that will happen.”

Broud wished he could hit her. But it was bad form to cuff another man’s mate for anything less than outright disobedience. He didn’t want to turn Vorn against him, especially not over bad news that just happened to be delivered by Vorn’s mate. Broud knew the younger man was fond of Uba. “Examine Ona again in the morning,” he ordered. 

Uba nodded. When Broud turned away, she looked back down at Ona. “Don’t help with the chores tonight,” she advised. “Remain sitting or lying down with your feet up. Don’t get up at all except to pass water. I will see to it that Borg is fed tonight.”

Ona nodded wearily. “What happens if the swelling doesn’t go down?” she asked.

“If that happens, or if you swell up so badly again, I will tell Broud that you cannot walk anymore. He will have to decide what is to be done after that. He might have you carried, or he might choose to camp until you deliver your child. Actually, if the swelling doesn’t go down, it will be better for you if the child is born right away, so I would give you something to start labor.”

Ona’s eyes glinted with humor. “I’m so tired right now; I almost hope the swelling stays, just so I won’t have to walk tomorrow.”

Uba patted her friend’s shoulder sympathetically. “Don’t wish that,” she said. “Wish for labor instead if you don’t want to walk tomorrow. The sooner you have the baby, the sooner the swelling will go away for good… at least until your next pregnancy.” She patted Ona’s shoulder once more, then hurried away to help with the chores.

The rest seemed to help Ona. When Uba examined her in the morning, she decided that Ona could attempt walking with everyone else. The pregnant woman managed fairly well in the morning as the clan headed into the swamps. But by midafternoon, Ona’s ankles swelled up again and she began stumbling. Uka and Aga called to Uba and helped the young woman to sit, while Ebra hurried forward to alert Broud to the problem.

Broud tapped his mother’s shoulder, irritated by the disruption. “What is it?” he motioned abruptly.

“Ona’s ankles have swelled up again and she is having trouble walking,” Ebra replied. “Uba is with her now.”

Fists clenched in frustration, Broud walked over to the little knot of women clustered around Ona. “Well?” he demanded.

Uba remembered her sister of the Others and refused to be intimidated. “The only way to help Ona is to make her have the baby,” she stated firmly. “If she tries to keep walking like this, she could die.”

The last thing Broud wanted to do was jeopardize the life of one of the young and productive members of his clan, even a woman. So he tried to speak reasonably. “We cannot camp here,” he said. “We need fresh water, especially since we will be camped for some time. But there is only salty water here. She will have to keep going until we find a place we can camp. Unless you have a better idea?” he couldn’t resist adding sarcastically.

To his chagrin, Uba did. “Let Ona rest here while the men scout for a good camping place. I will stay with her. When you find a place, send someone back for us. I won’t give her the medicine to start labor until we’re in camp.”

Broud’s open hand connected with the side of Uba’s head, almost knocking her over. “Learn respect for your leader, insolent woman,” he snarled as he turned and stomped away.

Vorn, Goov, Borg, and Crug glanced at each other, then looked after Broud. Borg looked back at Vorn. “I will help scout for a camping place,” he volunteered with an anxious glance at Ona. Crug indicated that he would scout as well.

Goov shook his head. “I must consult the spirits,” he said. “I will ask them to help Ona.”

Vorn nodded and Goov took himself elsewhere. “You start ahead, I’ll catch up in a moment,” he told Crug and Borg. They nodded and set off at a jog. Vorn turned to Uba. “Will you need a fire for any medicines while you wait here?” he asked his mate. “I will start one for you, if you do.”

Uba nodded gratefully, knowing that this was Vorn’s way of making up for Broud’s blow. “The medicine woman would be grateful, she said. “I can give her something to draw out the swelling as we wait. For that matter, I can start the other medicine steeping now as well. I just won’t give it to her until we have a camp.”

Vorn quickly lit a fire from the coal he carried, then re-wrapped it and returned it to the aurochs horn at his waist. Then he hurried after Borg and Crug.


	4. Slings and Geese

Brun saw the barely-restrained anger on Broud’s face and decided he’d better make sure Durc didn’t become a target. He signaled to old Zoug, who gave a quick, satisfied nod. 

“Brac, Groob, Grev, Durc!” the old sling-master called. “Since we are waiting here, we will use the opportunity to practice with our slings. Who knows? With all the ducks and other birds nesting in the swamps, even a mis-thrown stone could fetch down some meat for this evening.” He led the boys off to one side, far enough away that the women would not be at risk from a missed shot.

After a while, Brun wandered over to watch. He quickly saw that Durc, despite being barely out of babyhood, had his birth mother’s talent with the sling. He was at least as good as seven-year-old Brac already. Little Grev often dropped his stone during the swing, but that was a common problem for Clan boys when they first started learning the sling. Groob, a year younger than Brac, also showed satisfactory progress. To Brun’s amusement, Groob was paying as much attention to examining the larger stones scattered around as he was to finding pebbles to sling. Brun’s amusement increased as Groob carefully set two chalky-looking nodules aside. The boy obviously took after Droog, the man of his hearth. Brun was hardly an expert tool-maker, but he recognized flint when he saw it.

A sudden squawk caught Brun’s attention, and he looked up at the others. As nearly as he could tell, Grev’s shot went wide, flushing a small flock of geese. Old Zoug, Brac, and Durc all took aim at the departing birds. To Brun’s amazement, three geese dropped out of the sky. Zoug’s kill was not so astonishing; after all, the old man’s aim was still sharp even if his arm was losing strength. Brac was still a boy, but he had made his first small kills the previous autumn. For him to take down a goose with a sling was impressive, but not all that remarkable. But Durc? Brun didn’t know of anyone who had made his first kill so young.

Durc’s eyes sparkled with pride. He knew in his heart that Mama would be proud if she could see him. “Grev, did you see that?” he asked excitedly. “I got a goose!”

“I saw it,” Grev reassured his friend. “That was wonderful! I wish I could use a sling as well as you.”

Zoug simply clapped his youngest pupil’s shoulder in a gesture of approval. “Go get your goose,” he said. “And bring back mine as well. I’m too old and tired to go wading through the muck.”

Durc and Brac picked their way through the marsh to retrieve the fallen birds. When they returned, Brun said, “We ought to return to the women now. If Vorn, Crug, and Borg have found a camping place, Broud will want us to move there right away. Besides, Oga and Uba should see how well their sons have done today.”

The little group of boys and old men saw the scouts arriving just as they approached. It looked as though a decent campsite was not far away. Broud looked annoyed when Borg stated flatly that he would carry his mate rather than risk letting her walk, but he said nothing.

Brac jogged ahead to present his kill to Oga. “Will you roast this for the meal tonight, Mother?” he asked as he showed her the goose.

“Of course I will,” she replied, beaming with pride. “What a fine hunter you are, my son.”

Broud looked on approvingly. But then he noticed Zoug and Durc with a goose each and he raised his eyebrow. “Has Zoug grown so weak that he needs to enlist help in carrying his kills?” he asked snidely.

“No, Broud,” Brac replied. “Durc killed that one himself, at the same time Zoug and I got ours. Grev missed the target and flushed the flock, which is why we all got one. Durc is as good as I am with a sling already, Broud, he’s going to be better than Zoug someday.”

Broud turned away, seething with hatred. He didn’t want to see that deformed brat giving his kill to Uba. _His kill!_ Broud scowled and clenched his fists, wishing he had some excuse to beat the brat. _Bad enough that the son of my own mate missed a practice target…_ Broud conveniently forgot that the sling was not his best weapon either… _but that **her** son bested Grev and equaled Brac, made his first kill at such a young age… why hadn’t I come up with some reason to curse the boy as well as his mother?_

Broud deliberately refrained from noticing his clan’s approval and praise of Durc’s first kill as he took his position and signaled the group to move out to the new campsite so Ona could have her baby safely.

Brun looked over the campsite that would be their home for the next few days. Vorn, Crug, and Borg selected well. The women were busy setting up the shelters on a grassy knoll. Below, several streams divided the landscape. Many sported cattails growing alongside, but one brook chattered brightly over a rocky bed. Brun sampled the water from the rocky stream, confirming his guess that this one was the fresh water source.

He glanced back at the people and frowned. Broud was staring at Durc with the same intense hatred he’d always displayed towards Durc’s mother. “Ebra!” Brun called.

“Yes, Brun?” he mate replied, dropping at his feet.

“Uba will be busy caring for Ona tonight,” Brun said. “Offer to keep Durc with us. Tell the boy you will cook his kill for our meal. And have Ovra offer to trade places with Durc in the shelters tonight; she will be helping Uba with the birthing anyway.”

Ebra nodded and hurried away. She had also noticed Broud’s animosity toward the child, and understood Brun’s desire to keep the boy out of the leader’s sight as much as possible. She found Ovra already with Uba and Oga getting Ona comfortable. Ovra quickly agreed to the switch.

Uba called Durc over. “I will be taking care of Ona tonight, because she is not feeling well,” she said. “I want you to go with Ebra to eat and sleep tonight. She has agreed to roast that fine goose you killed for tonight’s meal, my son. I wish I could be the one to cook it, but as medicine woman, my patient must come first. However, I will be very put out if you don’t save me a piece of that goose. Even if I can’t cook it, I certainly want to eat it!”

The corners of Durc’s mouth turned up in reaction to Uba’s mock scolding. All of the women recognized Ayla’s smile on the boy’s face, although they had no word for the expression. “What piece would you like, Mother?” he asked Uba, puffing his chest out importantly. “I will see to it that you get it.”

“If the young hunter would save a wing, this woman would be grateful,” Uba signed formally. She broke with tradition long enough to give the boy a quick hug, then said, “I do need to pay attention to Ona now. Go get your furs, Durc, and bring them to Ebra’s tent.” She turned back to Ona, who was just finishing the labor-inducing ergot preparation.

Durc handed Ebra his furs to carry, but insisted on hauling the goose himself. Brun’s eyes showed a hint of tenderness as he watched the boy approach. _Durc had a right to be proud of himself,_ Brun thought. In all his memories, he couldn’t find another instance of a boy so young making his first small kill. The fact that Durc used the sling made the feat that much more extraordinary, as the sling was considered one of the two most difficult weapons to master. Broud, of course, seemed to be refusing to see what an asset Durc was going to be to the clan when he grew up. But Brun held out hope for Brac. Brac seemed to recognize Durc’s skill and potential. Perhaps when Brac became leader, he would put Durc in charge of teaching the use of the sling. Brun knew Broud would never do such a thing, no matter how good Durc became, simply because of the animosity Broud displayed.

Brun waited near the shelter as Durc went inside to arrange his furs to his liking. “Durc,” he said as the boy emerged, “as a reward for your fine kill today, I will tell you whatever hunting story you want while Ebra cooks.”

Durc’s eyes glowed with pleasure. “Will you tell about hunting mammoth?” he asked eagerly.

“I certainly will,” answered Brun, pleased by the request. And he proceeded to tell Durc of the mammoth hunt which occurred before he was born… and of the events that took place after the hunt, which led to the woman Durc called Mama being named Woman Who Hunts. He continued telling the boy about Ayla until Durc fell asleep beside him.

Just after dawn, a weary Uba reported Ona’s successful birth of a son. At a quiet suggestion from Vorn, Broud decided to stay at the campsite until the baby’s naming day. Then he began planning a hunt.


	5. Unlucky Hunt

The hunters returned to the camp mud-spattered, weary, and unhappy. Broud, Vorn, Crug, and Borg lugged the carcass of a young megaceros. Droog carried Goov.

Droog hurried straight to Uba with his burden, ignoring for the moment Ovra’s frightened scream. Durc, who was happily retelling Uba about the goose he killed, promptly stopped talking and moved back. But he didn’t leave. He wanted to know what happened to Mog-Ur. 

“A pack of dholes attacked as we gutted the megaceros,” Droog used Creb’s one-armed gestures to explain as he held Goov up with the other arm so she could unwrap the clumsy bandage from the man’s injured shoulder. “They looked like they may have been starved over the winter… desperate enough to go for our kill despite our presence. Goov was bent over, his head practically inside the megaceros, when they attacked. We managed to chase them off, but not before they got him.”

Uba nodded and looked at the various punctures and tears on Goov’s shoulder. He’d lost a lot of blood, but no bones were broken and no single wound was big enough to cause permanent damage. _I’ll have to guard against infection, of course, but Goov should make a full recovery. Unless…_ she didn’t want to think of the possibility, but she had to know. “Did any of the dholes show signs of the water-fearing sickness?” she asked sharply. “Did any of them foam at the mouth, or try to attack someone facing them with a spear?”

“No,” Droog replied, and she sighed with relief. 

“In that case, he will be fine in a day or so,” Uba said firmly. She put water over the fire to heat, both for medicine and to clean Goov’s wounds. “Durc, go get me some more water. I’m going to need lots. And ask Broud if Ovra can be spared from the butchering, so she can be with her mate.

Droog followed as Durc headed for the stream with a waterbag in hand. “Durc,” he said. “Go right back to your mother with the water. I will speak with Broud.” Droog hesitated for a moment, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. “Broud is angry right now, because of what happened. And, well, it’s no secret that he doesn’t like you, because of your birth mother. It will be better for you if you just stay out of Broud’s way for now.”

Durc nodded, eyes wide. He’d often thought that Broud hated him, although he couldn’t figure out why. But this was the first time any of the adults admitted openly that it was true. Durc brought the water to Uba and then wandered out behind the shelter to think things over. _Broud didn’t like him because of Mama,_ Droog said. Durc wondered why that should be. 

He peeked around the shelter. Ovra had arrived and was holding Goov up as Uba applied a poultice and bandaged the shoulder. Beyond them, Durc could see the other women cutting up the megaceros. Then he noticed something curious. The men weren’t all standing together talking like usual. Broud was saying something to Vorn, who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. Brun, Grod, Droog, and old Zoug stood in one little group, looking concerned about something, while Crug and Borg paced around the edges of the campsite with their slings.

Durc ducked back when Broud looked up at the shelters. The leader looked furious, and Durc recalled Droog’s advice to stay out of Broud’s way. It would be time for the meal soon, though. Durc decided to stick close to Uba when they went to the cooking fire.

The strategy worked, helped by the fact that Ovra didn’t want to leave her mate. Uba enlisted Durc’s help in carrying enough food for themselves, Ovra, and Goov back up to the shelter. Goov was awake now, but Uba didn’t want him moved before morning.

Goov protested. “Men and women must sleep apart,” he insisted.

“Someone needs to be with you, in case you need anything during the night,” Uba countered. “If you become fevered, it is better if you take the medicine for it right away. Or you may need more painkiller, or even a drink of water, or…”

“Durc, will you stay with me tonight?” Goov interrupted. “That way, you can get water or whatever, should I need it. And if I need medicine, you can go get your mother.”

“All right, that is acceptable,” Uba agreed.

“I want to talk to you tonight, Durc,” Goov said when the women weren’t looking. “But what I have to say must remain secret.”

That night, Uba settled Durc next to Goov with strict instructions to come and get her if the Mog-Ur needed anything. “I will, Mother,” the little boy signed.

“Don’t worry about me, Uba,” Goov reassured the young medicine woman. “I’m fine, really.”

“Bitten by a dhole is not fine,” Uba retorted. “I wasn’t there to clean it out when it happened, so infection may already have started.” Then her manner softened a bit. “This whole clan is lucky, though. Droog said the dholes were starved and desperate, but that they did not have the water-fearing sickness.” She shivered slightly. “I would hate to think of this clan without a Mog-Ur. The spirits must be favoring us again. Of course, what do I know of spirits?” she added. She fussed around for a short while longer, then left for the shelter she was sharing with Ona and Ovra.

Goov waited until the camp settled down for the night. The other men were rolled up in their furs around the main campfire. He and Durc shared a smaller fire close to the women’s shelters. There was enough light to carry on a conversation, and he could see if any of the men woke up. Goov thought Brun might approve of what he was about to say to the boy beside him. But he knew perfectly well Broud would count him as an enemy if he ever learned of it. Still, the boy deserved to know the truth. Well, the part that concerned him, anyway. Goov’s meditations had made one thing very clear to him… Ursus was not at all pleased with Broud. That bone from the broken death curse, resting on Broud’s stone… that particular curse was going to rebound on Broud. Goov knew it. He also knew that the dhole attack was a reprimand to himself, for obeying Broud’s order and setting the curse. He shook his head and sighed. He couldn’t do anything about it at the moment, except tell Durc the truth. He lightly shook the sleeping child. “Durc,” he said softly as the boy’s eyes opened. “I want to speak with you.”

“What is it? Do you need something? Should I go get mother?” Durc asked as he blinked sleep from his eyes.

“No, I don’t need Uba,” Goov said. “But I do need to talk to you. Durc, remember what you saw in the place of spirits at the old cave?”

“Yes,” the boy nodded. “The bones you told us not to touch weren’t in order like you said they would be. They were scattered all around, the skull was overturned, and a rib bone was resting on one of the sacred stones.”

Goov nodded in return. “The bones made up the death curse that Broud ordered me to set on your mother,” he said flatly. “The spirits themselves were angered enough to break that curse. Durc, I believe your mother is still alive somewhere. For all she is Others, and different, she brought much good to this clan. But Broud rejected her and her gifts, and now she will give her gifts elsewhere. Probably to some clan of Others. She would know that people here would think she was a spirit, so she won’t come back here.”

Durc didn’t know how to respond. Part of him hoped Mog-Ur was right, and that Mama was with a clan of Others now. Part of him was angry at Broud for making her leave. And part of him was upset that she hadn’t taken him with her when she left. “If Mama is alive, I wish I was with her,” he finally said. “Uba is a good mother, and Vorn is nice to me, but I miss Mama.”

Goov’s heart went out to the child. “Durc, your mother gave this clan many wonderful things. But her best gift to us is you. I’m sorry she is gone, but I am grateful you are still here.” He hesitated. “Durc, Broud did a very cruel thing when he ordered me to curse her. The spirits are angry about it. I… have reason to believe they will deal with Broud in their own way and in their own time. I know I can’t put things completely right again, but I would like to try and make it up to you. Will you let me?”

Durc nodded. He wasn’t quite sure what Goov wanted, but he realized instinctively that Broud would find it harder to hurt him if he was friends with Mog-Ur.

“Good,” Goov said. “Remember, no one is to know what I just told you. Broud would be furious if he ever found out. I wouldn’t put it past our esteemed leader,” he added sarcastically, “to abandon the search for a cave to track down your mother and put a spear through her, if he even thought she might be alive. He hated her that much.”

Durc looked up perceptively at Goov’s derisive comment. “May I ask a question?”

“You may,” Goov replied.

“Why are all the men upset?” Durc questioned. “Is it just because you got hurt? Or does it have something to do with Broud?”

“You don’t believe in asking the easy ones, do you?” Goov replied. “I think it might be a bit of both. Certainly, no one likes seeing a fellow hunter hurt, especially when it was something avoidable. Broud was so worried about breaking off the antlers that he forgot to post guards to drive off approaching predators and scavengers. And then he kept trying to blame Vorn for his lapse, saying that as second-in-command, Vorn should have thought of it himself. Which is sort of true, but Vorn hasn’t got the experience to be a good second, and we all know it. So besides being upset at my injury, the men are also upset because Broud seems unwilling to bear even a part of the responsibility for the mistake that allowed my injury to happen.”

Durc nodded, then yawned. “Do you want water or anything?” he motioned sleepily.

“No, I’m fine,” Goov replied. “We should both get some sleep.”


	6. An Epiphany and an Excursion

Despite being up late talking with Durc, Goov was awake early. He flexed his shoulder carefully, not wanting to reopen the wounds. To his pleasure, he couldn’t detect any signs of permanent damage. Movement was painful, but that was to be expected. He got up carefully and moved to the edge of camp to pass water. He returned gratefully to his furs, feeling drained by the short walk. Goov was glad Broud had already decided to remain camped until Ona’s son’s naming day. He’d have another four days to recuperate from the blood loss. He was more fatigued than sleepy, though. He shifted carefully, not wanting to awaken Durc, and propped himself against a large rock. He gazed thoughtfully at the boy as the first tints of dawn painted the eastern sky.

 _It was odd,_ Goov thought. _I said more than I’d intended last night, but it had been as if someone else was doing the speaking. Particularly when I told Durc that he was Ayla’s best gift to the clan. Where had that come from? And why should it be true?_ Goov looked at the boy more carefully as the eastern sky changed from lavender to pink and then to gold. _Durc was much thinner than the other children, but also tall for his age. His legs were straight… just like Ayla’s,_ Goov realized. Goov began making a mental list of Ayla’s characteristics that were apparent in her son… the high bulging forehead, the little bone under the jaw, straight legs, thin, long neck, even skill with a sling. Then Goov looked for Clan features… brown eyes, occipital bun, big beaky nose, and bushy brown hair.

 _That was it,_ Goov realized suddenly. _Durc wasn’t deformed! Durc was a mixture, Ayla and Clan!_ He thought about the other children in the clan. _Brac resembles Broud to an astonishing degree, which makes sense if Broud’s totem overcame Oga’s to start Brac’s life. Grev, on the other hand, looks more like his mother Oga. So what did that mean? Were all children mixtures then, mixtures of their mother’s totem and that of the totem which overcame hers?_

The more Goov thought about it, the more sense it made. It even explained why some babies were girls and some were boys… obviously, some mothers’ totems were a larger part of the mixture than others. He wondered if that was because the man’s totem was weakened by the struggle to overcome hers or if there was some other reason. He looked at Durc again, remembering Ayla pleading with Brun for the boy’s life when he was born. _“My son is not deformed,” she had said. “Any baby I have will look like him, if my totem is ever defeated again.” And old Mog-Ur admitted there could be something to what Ayla said! Despite being a woman with little knowledge of spirits, Ayla had somehow known that Durc was mixed rather than deformed._

 _Perhaps that was why Durc was important,_ Goov mused. _Ayla didn’t just look different, she thought differently from the other women. But no matter how differently she thought, she always thought about the good of the clan. Maybe Durc would also think differently, and for the good of the clan._

************************

As the sun rose, other men began stirring. Women quickly scurried out of shelters, hurrying to make tea and start the morning meal. Uba came over to check Goov’s shoulder. Ovra joined them, bringing Goov’s meal. Uba left the couple alone, taking Durc and heading to the cooking fire to find Vorn.

Vorn was still upset about the way Broud had acted after the hunt. Oh, he realized that he should have thought to post guards once they’d made the kill, but Broud should have thought of it as well. Vorn thought it was very unfair of Broud to place full blame for Goov’s injury on him. Besides, Vorn was still annoyed that Broud cuffed Uba for coming up with a solution to the problem of finding a campsite while keeping Ona off her feet.

Vorn noticed Broud giving Durc a nasty look as the boy approached with Uba. That gave him an idea. Vorn knew Broud hated the fact that Durc made a small kill already. “Durc,” Vorn said as Uba dished up food for the three of them. “I understand you were a big help last night, staying with Goov. How about we do something special today, just you and me? We can go sling hunting together.”

Durc smiled and nodded eagerly. “I’d like that, Vorn,” he answered.

Uba gave her mate a grateful glance, pleased that he was showing such kindness to Durc. Brun, seated nearby, also looked pleased. Vorn himself was pleased by the boy’s reaction… and even more pleased by Broud’s reaction. The leader was scowling at the thought that Durc might make another small kill.

Vorn and Durc set out shortly after the meal. Uba packed them some leftovers to take along, knowing that Durc, at least, would need to eat again before afternoon. Despite the boy’s emulation of the men, he was still young enough to become cranky if he got too hungry. This was the first time Vorn had taken an active interest in Durc, and she didn’t want anything to spoil it.

For his part, Durc wanted to make a good impression on the man mated to the woman he now called mother. Vorn had never been unkind, but had not paid him much attention either. This was his first-ever chance to go hunting with the man of his hearth like the other boys. He was so excited, he kept checking his sling and his little spear while Vorn gathered his own weapons.

“Ready to go, Durc?” Vorn asked.

“Yes!” Durc nodded vigorously.

“You choose where to go first,” said Vorn. “That way you can show me how well you can find game.”

Durc looked around, obviously thinking. Then he led Vorn into a marshy area, thick with reeds. They jogged along comfortably until the camp was well behind them, then Durc slowed to look for game. Vorn spotted signs of nesting ducks and beaver activity almost immediately, but waited to see if Durc would notice them. It took the boy a moment longer, but he did. Durc pointed the signs out to Vorn, who indicated they should try for the beaver first.

Now the pair went into stalking mode as they crept closer to the water’s edge, looking for the beaver dam. Vorn was impressed at how well Durc could move silently. Most boys that young couldn’t, as they still spent most of their time with their mothers. Women always made noise when they walked. _Most women,_ Vorn corrected himself. _Ayla had been a hunter. She had obviously given her son a head start on his training._ He’d never actually seen her hunt; he’d not yet been a man at the time of the mammoth hunt and so had not gone to the meeting in which Brun had her demonstrate her skill. But he remembered seeing Droog and old Zoug talking about it. Zoug said he wished he could learn to throw two stones quickly, the way she did. Even after she was allowed to hunt openly, though, she preferred to hunt alone. 

Durc interrupted his thoughts just then, signaling him to stop. Vorn froze and watched as Durc carefully fitted a stone into his sling. Then he fitted a stone into his own sling; two beavers were dragging a sapling towards the half-built dam. Durc let fly, catching one squarely on the head. Vorn’s stone dispatched the second one a heartbeat later.

Now Durc acted like the child he still was. He let out an exuberant whoop as he dashed forward to collect the beavers. “I got one!” he said proudly as he returned to Vorn with a huge grin on his face. “You got one, too. You’re a good hunter, Vorn.”

Vorn felt a surge of affection for the child. Durc wasn’t the worthless creature that Broud always made him out to be. “You did well, son of my mate,” he said, for the first time naming Durc as kin. “Let’s gut them now, and then we’ll have some food. Uba will be pleased by your accomplishment when we return to camp.”

Durc nodded, and they set to work. After snacking on the meal Uba packed for them, they set out for camp with Vorn in the lead.

From time to time as they walked, Vorn would stop to show Durc something… animal tracks, shed-out bits of fur stuck to the underbrush, bent grass showing which way an animal passed. Durc paid close attention, and to Vorn’s pleasure, was soon pointing out signs on his own. _The boy is bright,_ Vorn thought, _he’ll end up being one of the best hunters in the clan no matter what Broud thinks of him._

Vorn recalled Durc’s totem ceremony. Brun had announced that he would see to the boy’s training if he became strong enough to hunt, since he was living at old Mog-Ur’s hearth. Vorn decided to ask the former leader for ideas and maybe even some help training the boy. After all, Brun had originally volunteered for the responsibility. Even though Durc was now the son of Vorn’s hearth, the old man might still wish to be involved.

An outraged bellow and a gasp from Durc disrupted Vorn’s thoughts. A huge bull megaceros faced them, obviously annoyed at the humans for interrupting his meal. And just as obviously, the unpredictable beast had decided to teach the intruders a lesson. The megaceros lowered his head and charged.

“Durc, run!” Vorn shouted as he raised his spear. He knew he would be badly hurt. He’d be able to make the kill, but the beast’s momentum would allow it to run right over him before it collapsed. Still, better him than Durc. He had a chance of surviving the encounter. Durc likely wouldn’t.

But just before the megaceros reached Vorn, it threw up its head, slowed, and turned to the side. Vorn took advantage of the opening, plunging his spear deep into the animal’s ribs. It staggered forward a few more steps before it dropped. Vorn clutched his amulet and expressed his gratitude to his totem before going to retrieve his spear. 

“Durc,” he called, wanting the boy to help him gut the megaceros. He knew they would have to get help to carry it back to camp, which meant they would lose some of the meat to predators while they were gone. But better to lose some to the meat-eaters than to lose all of it by not gutting it right away. Durc emerged from behind a shrub on the other side of the megaceros. Vorn noticed that Durc didn’t have his spear. Well, he wouldn’t reprimand the child for dropping it when he ran this time, Vorn decided. After all, most boys were much older than Durc before they were permitted even to observe the hunters going after a large animal. And even then, the boys were not usually so close to a dangerous charge like that. Vorn honestly couldn’t blame Durc for being frightened enough to drop the spear. 

“Get your spear,” Vorn said as he walked to the downed megaceros. “We need to…” he broke off, staring at the megaceros in confusion. His own spear was deep in the ribs… but Durc’s little spear unmistakably stuck out from the beast’s opposite shoulder! How could that be? The child wasn’t tall enough to reach that high while the megaceros was still standing. And Vorn knew Durc hadn’t come close enough to thrust the spear after it fell.

“What do we need to do, Vorn?” Durc asked as he pulled his spear from the animal’s shoulder. The boy seemed shaken, but looked trustfully up at the man of his hearth.

“We need to gut it before it bloats up,” Vorn replied absently. “Durc, how did your spear get there?”

“I threw it,” Durc replied contritely. “I know I shouldn’t have. But I was afraid it would kill you so I wanted to make it turn. And I didn’t have time to get out a stone and use my sling, so I threw my spear at it instead. I won’t do it again.”

Vorn shook his head as he pulled out his own spear. “I’m not sure you did anything wrong,” he said. “You tried to protect your fellow hunter to the best of your ability. You could have run like I told you to, but you chose to come to my defense instead, even though you were afraid. That’s true bravery, Durc.” He paused to roll the megaceros over and cut open its abdomen. “Your method of helping was unusual, but it worked. I’m hardly going to reprimand you for saving me from getting hurt,” he added with a bit of humor.

Durc smiled. “I’m glad it worked,” he said as he helped pull out the stomach.

“Me too,” Vorn said, gripping the boy’s shoulder affectionately. He cut off a slice of liver and popped it into his mouth. Then he cut off another tiny splinter and handed it to Durc. “You did help me make this kill, so I think you deserve this,” he said. “Just don’t tell anyone I gave it to you.”

Durc nodded, overwhelmed by the honor. He savored the raw liver as they finished field dressing the megaceros.

Vorn looked slightly worried when they were done. Movement and a faint rustling in the underbrush indicated that the predators were already moving in to steal the meat. “I wish we didn’t have to leave it and go for help,” he said, “but it’s way too big for the two of us to carry back to camp.”

“Put it in a tree,” Durc suggested.

“What?” Vorn stared at the boy, wondering if he’d seen him correctly.

“Put it in a tree,” Durc repeated. He pointed to a sturdy willow nearby. “Like that one. Wolverines and such can’t climb trees. Lynxes and other cats can, but if it’s hanging on a branch, not many can get to it at once. And if it’s tied just below a branch, even cats won’t be able to get at most of it.” He grabbed a branch of golden thread vine twining around a dead tree. “Mama used this like rope sometimes.”

Vorn’s head was spinning. Whoever heard of putting a kill up in a tree? And yet, the idea made sense. “All right, Durc, we’ll try it,” he capitulated. 

At first, he didn’t think they’d be able to hoist the animal up. But Durc, who noticed that a large piece of wood lifted up when they pulled down on the golden thread vine, suggested hanging the vine over the tree branch. They fastened one end of the vine to the megaceros, and then pulled on the other end. To Vorn’s surprise, they got the animal up to the tree branch quite easily.

Vorn decided to light a fire under the hanging megaceros as an additional deterrent to predators. Then he and Durc picked up their weapons and the beavers they’d gotten that morning and set off at a jog for camp. When they arrived, he sent Durc off to find Uba and show her the beavers while he got a few of the men to follow him back out and help bring in the megaceros. Just before they set out, he caught Brun’s eye and signaled that he wished to speak to him later.

Brun nodded and the young men trotted away. Goov stepped up beside him. “I wish I could go help,” the young Mog-Ur said. “But I know I need to heal more first.” He hesitated a moment. “Vorn wants to talk to you about Durc, doesn’t he?”

“I don’t know,” Brun replied. “It’s possible. But he may just have a question about something to do with his duties as second-in-command. I did offer to give advice if he wants it.”

“It’s about Durc,” Goov stated positively. “I saw the way he was looking at the boy when they came in. I think… I need to be there when you and Vorn talk this evening. It could be important.”


	7. Plots and Plans

Broud was suffering through yet another frustrating evening. _It was annoying enough,_ he thought, _that Durc had made another small kill. But Vorn’s luck, getting that huge megaceros all by himself, was just galling. Worst of all,_ Broud thought, _was the way Vorn saved the meat from the predators until he could get help to carry it back… because he’d used Durc’s idea to do so._ Borg and Crug were enthusiastic in their praise of the boy’s cleverness. Broud hated it.

Vorn saw Broud’s animosity, and tried to shield Durc from it as best as he could. But he couldn’t prevent the boy from seeing all of Broud’s unkind remarks. The best he could do was to try to distract Durc, to keep the child from reacting to Broud angrily. Vorn knew Broud was trying to get a reaction out of Durc, looking for an excuse to administer a beating. He was grateful when Uba called the boy to the shelter for the night. Shortly afterward, Goov signaled to the men for the nightly ceremony.

Afterwards, Vorn caught Brun’s eye. Brun nodded, and stepped to the side as the men filed back to the fires. To Vorn’s surprise, Goov also held back.

Goov saw the curiosity on Vorn’s face and nodded, gesturing for him and Brun to remain quiet for a moment longer. Once the other men were out of sight, he said. “You wished to speak to Brun about Durc. I wish to speak to both of you about him. The spirits have revealed something to me about children, and I believe you both need to know about it.”

Now Brun looked curious as well. He exchanged a glance with Vorn and they both stared at the young Mog-Ur. “What about Durc?” he asked.

“Durc… and all children… are mixtures, mixtures of their mother’s totem as well as that of the male totem that overcame hers.” Goov watched the two men carefully as he said this, wondering what their reaction would be to his sudden departure from traditional thought. “I believe this is especially important in Durc’s case, because of his natural mother.”

Vorn, who had never paid any special attention to Ayla, seemed bewildered. But Brun nodded, his leadership experience making him quicker to grasp the implications of this new knowledge. “So, what you’re saying is that Durc is not actually deformed, he is part Others and part Clan?” he questioned.

“Exactly,” Goov nodded. “I remember that… she… didn’t always think like the other women. But I think she knew, I think that is why she ran away to try to force you to accept Durc when he was born, Brun. Remember when she came back and begged for his life? She said that any baby she ever had would look like Durc, if she was ever to have another baby. I think she realized even then that Durc is part her and part Clan.”

Brun nodded slowly. At the time, he hadn’t thought much about Ayla’s words. When he did think them over later, he’d come to the conclusion that it was possible Ayla was right, but only because she had a male totem. “So, you’re saying that a man’s totem spirit actually mixes with that of a woman’s totem to create a baby. Well, that explains why some boys resemble their mothers and why some girls look like a female version of one of the men. But why is it so important regarding Durc?”

“I believe Durc may have gotten more than straight legs and a bulging forehead from his mother,” Mog-Ur replied. “She thought in new ways. I believe Durc does as well. I also believe that he should be allowed to… to try new things, should he think of them.” He looked at Vorn. “Like today, you said Durc was the one who thought of hanging the megaceros from the tree branch. No one in this clan would have thought to try that except for Durc, because it’s never been done. But it worked, didn’t it?”

Vorn looked shaken. “It did. But there’s something else as well… I didn’t want Broud to know because he’s already upset enough that Durc is so skilled with the sling at his young age. When we startled that megaceros, it charged us. I told Durc to run and set myself to spear it as it trampled me. It turned aside at the last moment, letting me kill it without getting hurt. I thought was pure luck and favor from my totem. But it wasn’t. Durc threw his spear and hit the shoulder of the megaceros. That’s why it turned. I saw Durc’s spear stuck in the shoulder when I went to retrieve my own spear.”

Brun looked impressed, while Goov nodded. This news merely confirmed his thoughts about the boy. “He thinks for the good of the clan, as his mother did,” Goov said. “He could have simply run, but he chose to turn back to try and help you.”

Brun agreed. “Yes, that’s the sign of a good hunter; he cares as much for the safety of his companions as for his own. Vorn, I know you have your duties as second-in-command to consider; would you object if I helped with Durc’s training? After all, it’s unusual for a second-in-command to have young children at his hearth. And besides, I did tell his mother at his totem ceremony that I would train him.”

Vorn looked pleased. “I would be grateful,” he said. “I’d already planned on asking you if you would help train the boy… I noticed you seemed interested in his progress. It even occurred to me that he might prove as good with a bola as with a sling, and you are still the best in this clan with the bola. Do you think we should encourage Durc to actually practice throwing his spear as well as using it properly? I have to admit, I never would have thought of throwing my spear at anything. I wouldn’t have believed anyone could throw a spear with enough force to make it penetrate if I hadn’t seen it for myself. But since Durc can… how do we go about training him in it?”

Brun looked puzzled, then frowned as he thought about it. “Well, proper spear training uses a hide spread on the ground. Once we find a cave, we’ll look for a clearing with a dirt bank or steep hill at one side, and put the target hide against it for Durc to throw his spear at. Of course,” he added with a touch of humor, “we could always just ask Durc what he thinks. He might have some ideas of his own!”

Vorn and Goov nodded appreciatively at the old man’s jest. On that note, the trio made their way back to the quiet camp and settled in for the night.

The next few days passed quietly. Broud tried to relieve his frustration about Durc in the only way he could, by forbidding all the children to go beyond the boundaries of the camp. Unfortunately, Durc didn’t seem to care about the restriction. He and the other boys staged play hunts and wheedled stories and legends from the old men. Broud sighed and wondered what evil spirit helped defeat the totem of Durc’s natural mother, that he had to suffer the ill-luck of having the deformed brat in his clan. He couldn’t wait for the naming day of Ona’s baby, so the clan could be on their way once more.


	8. Back on the Trail

The whole clan was up before dawn on the naming day. Borg spent much time selecting a name for the first son of his hearth, eventually settling on Dorv in honor of the man who had been mated to his mother’s mother. The baby’s howls filled the morning as he protested being taken from Ona’s breast and exposed to the cool damp morning air. “This boy’s name is Dorv,” Goov announced as he marked the red line from the baby’s brow ridges to the tip of his nose.

Ona cuddled her son close, quieting him as the members of the clan filed past to greet the new addition. Borg stood nearby, filled with pride that his mate produced such a fine boy. He might be the youngest man in the clan, but no one could say his manhood was lacking. He shifted uncomfortably as that thought caused a stirring of need. He glanced around, just in time to see Vorn signal Uba off to the side. Watching Uba assume the position only increased his need. Borg glanced around again. His mate was not available to him because she was still in isolation following the birth, and Uba was… occupied. His eyes lit on Ovra. She might be older, but she was still pretty. He gave Goov a questioning glance, silently asking permission to approach Mog-Ur’s mate. Goov assented, and Borg walked over to Ovra and tapped her shoulder. Then he gave her the signal.

Broud was eager to get moving again, but understood that the morning meal would be a celebratory one, in honor of the new member of the clan. He was one of the first ones done eating, however, and kept pacing to the eastern edge of the campsite. Spurred by their leader’s impatience, the rest of the clan hurriedly finished their meals and the women picked up their packs. Within a short time, they were on the move.

A chilly rain slowed their progress starting in midmorning. Broud silently cursed the bad luck that was forcing his clan to spend yet another night within the swamps. They were unable to find a freshwater stream, but the women set up large skin pots to collect the rainwater that continued to pour down on them. Frustrated by the whole situation, Broud took his anger out on his family. He scolded Oga for not cooking quickly enough, for informing him that she was out of his favorite tea ingredient, and for not asking permission before serving him his meal. And he struck little Grev for saying Durc’s name, when the younger boy asked for his brother’s opinion as to whether he might someday equal his friend’s skill with the sling.

Vorn observed all of Broud’s actions silently. He realized that he would have to tread delicately with the leader. Broud, he realized, was too busy worrying about Broud to always remember to think about the good of the clan. If it didn’t somehow reflect glory onto himself, it wasn’t important, that was how Broud saw things. Vorn knew he would have to think about what was good for the clan and come up with ways of making the right choices appealing to Broud. Vorn also knew he had to be careful with regard to Durc. Broud’s hatred of the boy was beyond rational. He didn’t think Broud would kill the boy outright, but he was sure Broud would do his best to make Durc’s life miserable.

Vorn sighed. The worst part was, he was growing fond of the boy. He feared what might happen if Broud found out. At the very least, Vorn suspected, Broud would demote him from second-in-command. While he didn’t care so much about the status for himself, he couldn’t help but wonder if any of the other men would see and balance Broud’s mindset. And what would become of the clan if that happened? Vorn sighed again and began assigning men to tend the fire throughout the night. The rain might extinguish it otherwise, and he needed to wrap a hot coal from it to carry to the next stopping place. Also, the men, bunked in the open, needed the extra heat to counter the effects of the cold rain as they slept.

Brun watched Vorn going about his self-appointed task with satisfaction. The young second-in-command still lacked confidence, but that would only come with experience. Meanwhile, Vorn was showing every sign of becoming a good leader of men, one who thought of his people first. Brun couldn’t help but wish Broud would show some of the same signs. Brun clutched his amulet and sent a silent plea to his totem, hoping that perhaps Vorn would be able to influence Broud in ways that he himself had failed to do.

The chilly rain continued to drip sullenly on the weary clan throughout the following morning. Several people started sniffling and coughing, prompting Uba to search for medicinal plants as they walked. Conditions improved slightly in the mid-afternoon, when they finally broke free of the swamps. It was still rainy and cold, but at least the ground underfoot was firm with only a few slick spots. Uba, worried about the coughs, moved up to Broud and Vorn, sitting on the ground before them.

Anger, quickly suppressed, flashed in Broud’s eyes as he looked down at the medicine woman. It seemed as though everything she’d had to say on this trip caused a delay in their progress. For that alone, he was tempted to ignore her. But Vorn was right beside him; if he ignored her, Vorn might still allow her to speak since he was her mate. “What is it this time?” Broud asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

“This woman humbly suggests to the leader that he stop early tonight,” Uba said. “People are becoming ill. The illness isn’t serious yet, but it will be better for the sick ones to have some medicines and go to sleep early. With the help of the spirits, the sickness will remain no more than a nuisance, and not worsen into something that could kill.”

Broud scowled. _There it was, another delay caused by Uba._ “Who is sick?” he barked, not really wanting to stop.

“Crug, Grod, Brac, Ovra, Aga, and Igra so far,” Uba replied. “Others may become ill as well. This sort of sickness often attacks nearly everyone in a clan before it goes away.”

 _Brac was ill?_ To Broud, that put a new urgency into Uba’s request for an early stop. He was determined that nothing jeopardize the oldest son of his mate, the boy who would be leader after him. He glanced back at the women and children, noting Brac’s flushed cheeks and runny nose. He covered his sudden fear for the boy with impatience and sarcasm. “Can the sick ones continue to walk until we find a suitable spot to camp?” he motioned. “Or should I leave you here with them and send scouts ahead?”

Vorn’s eyes narrowed angrily, wondering if Broud was going to take his temper out on Uba. But the young woman’s words appeased the leader. “Everyone can keep walking,” she said. “No one is dangerously ill yet. And by camping early and letting them get some extra sleep, it’s likely that no one will become sicker.”

“Then go back to your place, woman, so we can find a place to camp,” Broud told her abruptly.

As soon as he found a stream, Broud called a halt for the day. Uba recruited Uka and Ebra to help her gather some extra medicinal plants. The older women didn’t know what to look for, but could certainly dig roots and pluck leaves when Uba showed them which plants she wanted. In short order, the trio returned to the camp with their wraps loaded with garlic, sage, and wild cherry bark. Uba promptly started the cherry bark boiling, to make a decoction for the sick people. Some of the garlic and sage went into the soup as both flavoring and preventative medicine. The rest of the garlic and sage, as well as some chamomile, became a tea. Uba insisted that everyone, sick and well, drink at least two cups. Uba’s tea worked, making everyone feel sleepier than usual. Sick and well alike settled in for the night as soon as the men’s ceremony was finished.


	9. Finding a Place Called Home

Only the children were up at the usual time. Igra, wishing to impress Brac, warmed up the leftover soup for him and the other boys. A cheerful and friendly girl, she often played mates with Brac, and she was beginning to look at him with more womanly eyes. She was clever enough to realize that there were more boys than girls in the clan, and that she stood an excellent chance of being given to the future leader when they both grew up. She figured it wouldn’t hurt to demonstrate to him what a good mate she would make. No harm in serving Groob as well, she thought, if she turned out to be a late bloomer, Broud might decide to find a mate for Brac from another clan. And as long as she was going to make a meal, she decided to go ahead and make enough for Grev and Durc as well. That way, the little boys wouldn’t wake their mothers, who would take over the cooking and leave her with nothing to do.

When the boys finished eating, they grabbed their spears and strutted into the woods. Igra watched them wistfully, then cleaned the bowls they’d used. When she was done, she started gathering edible mushrooms she noticed growing near the stream. 

The boys followed Brac until the camp was just out of sight. They knew they couldn’t stay long, but they wanted to run a few races before they had to stay with the women as they walked. They found a relatively open area, and lined up to run. First Brac and Groob dashed across the clearing. Brac won, although not by much. Then it was the younger boys’ turn. As usual, Durc came in well ahead of the much shorter Grev. “It’s not fair,” Grev complained good-naturedly. “Durc always wins.”

Durc couldn’t suppress a chuckle. “Well, you always beat me wrestling,” he retorted to his friend.

“That’s true,” Grev said, and he promptly tackled Durc. The two boys rolled over each other for a moment or two, but the much stockier Grev quickly pinned Durc’s shoulders to the ground. He stood up and offered a hand to his friend. “There,” Grev said. “Now we’re even.”

Durc chuckled again. He started to say something, then dropped his hands as his attention shifted suddenly. “Look,” he said, pointing.

All three of the others turned to look. The wrestling match had taken the boys partway around a large hill. And there in the hillside, the open mouth of a cave gaped with possibility. A stream tumbled down the steep face of the hill to one side, and most auspicious of all, a cave bear, Ursus himself, emerged between the trees to stare at the boys before wandering off again.

All four boys looked at each other and set out for camp at a run.

They’d only gone a few steps when Brac was overcome by a fit of coughing. They all stopped to let him catch his breath. As soon as he was able, Brac straightened up. “I can’t run that far,” he said. “Grev, stay with me. Groob, Durc, go tell Broud about the cave. Grev and I will make a fire; I’m sure Broud will need torches.” Still coughing occasionally, Brac picked up a dry branch and roughly hacked the end into a point with his knife. Grev started picking up small twigs and the driest leaves he could find.

Groob and Durc ran. Although Groob was twice his age, Durc’s long legs enabled him to keep pace with the older boy. They burst into the camp, shouting for Broud.

The leader started up immediately from where he’d been sleeping. The two boys were winded and barely coherent, but he understood the gist of what they were saying: Brac and Grev were waiting in front of a cave not far from camp. Broud nearly burst with pride for the sons of his mate. “Stay here and rest,” he told Groob and Durc, his elation momentarily overcoming his usual feelings towards Ayla’s son. He strode off in the direction the boys indicated.

Groob looked at Durc. “You saw it first,” he said. “Broud should have let you go with him.”

Durc shook his head. “I don’t care,” he said. “Broud doesn’t like me, everyone knows that. No need to mention who saw it first. It might make Broud angry.”

“Durc is right, Groob,” Droog broke in. “Let Broud think what he wants, as long as the cave is a good one.” He glanced around, but the rest of the men were gazing avidly after Broud. Brun was the only other person paying the least attention to the boys. And Brun merely nodded his agreement with Droog before turning away to join the others.

Broud quickly spotted the sons of his mate waving to him. They’d gotten a small fire going, and even prepared a couple of torches while they waited. He scanned the area around the cave first. The entrance faced south, that was a good sign, as was the stream. The mouth was not nearly as large as the old cave’s, but that didn’t matter as long as the interior proved spacious. In fact, a smaller opening was better; fewer drafts would get in around the windbreaks and the entry fire. “Have you seen any sign of animals?” he asked Brac.

“Ursus came out between the trees over there,” the boy replied, pointing. “He looked at us and then walked away again. Besides him, we’ve only seen squirrels and birds.”

Now Broud was even happier. Ursus himself was in the area? This was going to be the luckiest cave ever, he just knew it. And it was the sons of his mate who found it. He lit the torches and handed one to Brac. “You found it,” he said to the boys, “so you get to explore it with me.”

Little Grev started to say something, but dropped his hands at a stern glance from his older brother. “Don’t mention Durc,” Brac warned silently as they followed Broud into the cave. “Remember how Broud hit you for talking about him the night before last? Don’t say anything about who saw this cave first unless you are asked.” Brac was old enough to understand that something about Durc upset Broud, although he had no real idea why. He also knew instinctively that it would be better for Durc if no one brought him to Broud’s attention. 

As they entered the cave, Broud lifted his torch high to shed more light. Brac followed suit. This cave seemed smaller than the old one at first glance; still, it was more than adequate for the needs of the clan. Broud realized that the cave seemed small because of the many outcroppings of rock thrusting toward the center of the chamber. The effect was of many small to medium alcoves opening off of the central space. Too, this cave had three separate side passages which led to rooms deeper within. To Broud’s pleasure, cave bear bones littered the floor of the largest secondary chamber. The two smaller ones proved empty of all but a few varieties of dried dung, remnants of temporary visitors to the cave.

Broud’s confidence soared as he walked back out of the cave. Here was proof that he’d been right to curse that woman once and for all. This cave was in many ways superior to the old one. And the sons of his own mate were the ones who found it! Broud conveniently forgot that Groob and Durc had been with Brac and Grev. Surely the spirits were favoring him by leading him to this new cave. All he needed to confirm their favor was a successful hunt.

Broud began planning the hunt as he led the boys back to camp. And realized he had a slight problem. Two of his hunters weren’t entirely healthy. Goov still favored the shoulder injured by the dholes following the last hunt, and Crug had that sickness. Goov could probably manage, but a man with a bad cough was useless on a stalk. _No help for it,_ Broud thought, _I’ll have to include Brun as well as Droog on the cave-claiming hunt. Well, I’ll arrange it so the old man would be the last one to chase whatever prey they found, to decrease the chances of the animal outrunning the human._

At camp, Broud signaled to everyone. “Brac and Grev have found our new home,” he told his clan. “We will go to it as soon as everyone has packed and eaten.” He promptly began conferring with Vorn and Goov about the upcoming hunt and cave ceremony.

Brun noticed something interesting. Brac and Grev, after checking to be sure Broud was occupied, were quietly correcting the assumption that they had been the ones to find the cave. And each time one of them indicated Durc as the first to notice it, they added the words, “But don’t tell Broud.” Even more interesting, every single person nodded, apparently pleased. It seemed as though every adult member of the clan no longer respected their leader. Broud might demand their obedience, but he could not command their respect. Brun continued to ponder the phenomenon as the clan followed Broud from the campsite to the cave area, wondering what might happen as a result.


	10. The Cave Confirmed, at a Cost

The clan quickly established a camp in front of the cave. The women set to work on digging a large ground oven as Broud led all the men except Crug, Grod, and old Zoug northwards. He’d been tempted to make this Brac’s manhood hunt, as the claiming hunt of the old cave had been his. But for once, Broud’s common sense prevailed. Brac had the same sickness as Crug and Grod, and therefore would be the same liability. Besides, Brac really was too young for manhood yet.

The men jogged along for half the morning, headed for the steppes. Broud spotted a small herd of aurochs and decided to go after them. He rearranged the men into the order in which he wanted them to chase the target animal, and waited impatiently for one to present itself. Finally, Broud saw a large bull separate from the herd, and signaled the men to start the chase.

Brun groaned inwardly as Broud signaled. _The bull was too close to the herd. Broud should have waited just a few moments longer, to let the bull get just a little farther away from the others._ Sure enough, as Vorn started forward in his effort to chase the bull toward Goov, the animal closed the gap between himself and his fellows.

Vorn, seeing what was happening, took a desperate chance to try to save the situation. He plunged straight into the middle of the herd, yelling as loud as he could, in an effort to make them scatter instead of stampede. It worked, but not without cost. Brun watched helplessly as Vorn managed to turn two animals towards the men before a bull charged and tossed him. Brun started to go to the fallen man, when a heifer ran bawling past him. She was too far away to spear, but Brun quickly threw his bola, entangling her legs and causing her to fall heavily. Droog, faster than Brun, dashed forward to make the kill.

Brun and Goov converged on Vorn. The young second-in-command lay in a heap in the dust, one leg obviously broken and twisted under him. A gash along one arm dripped blood, but Brun knew from experience that it probably wasn’t as severe as it looked. Bruising on Vorn’s torso could prove much more of a problem, depending on how badly the young man was injured inside. Best to get him back to Uba as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, Broud was trying to figure out what went wrong. He absently accepted his slice of liver, and even more absently gave permission for Brun to carry Vorn back to camp. He told Brun to send Grod, Crug, Brac, and Groob to help haul the kill back, since only four of them were remaining with the carcass. The men’s coughs wouldn’t matter now that they’d gotten an aurochs and confirmed the cave as theirs.

 _Why had Vorn run out into the middle of the herd like that,_ Broud wondered as he, Goov, Crug, and Droog gutted the heifer and lashed its legs to their spears in preparation for the trek back to the cave. _For that matter, why hadn’t the bull I originally targeted gone the way he was supposed to?_ Broud was sure he’d done everything right. He’d waited and waited for one of the aurochs to move away from the herd before signaling the chase. _It must have been Vorn’s fault somehow. Maybe Vorn hadn’t run fast enough._ Broud supposed that Vorn’s dash into the herd must have been his attempt to stay between the bull and the herd. _Maybe I ought to reconsider Vorn as my second-in-command? Well, maybe not. Vorn is loyal to me,_ Broud mused. _Besides, who else could I pick?_ Certainly not Droog or Grod, they were both nearly as old as Brun. Goov already had his duties as Mog-Ur, and besides, Broud had the uneasy feeling that Goov didn’t respect him properly since he’d ordered that curse. Borg was out of the question; he was even younger and less experienced than Vorn. Crug was a possibility, but Crug was also very friendly with Goov. He was also a better hunter than Broud.

 _No,_ Broud decided, _better to keep Vorn as second-in-command. I look better in comparison to the younger man, and anyway, I had promised Vorn the rank in exchange for taking that deformed brat to his hearth. Besides, it was only a near-disaster. We’d gotten an aurochs and confirmed the new cave as ours._ If it wasn’t the bull Broud had wanted, well, he could live with that, since it meant they didn’t have to walk away from the nice cave the sons of his mate found for the clan. He looked up to see the extra help from camp, and signaled for everyone to grab hold of the trussed animal for the haul back to camp. It never even occurred to him to wonder how Brun saw the events of the hunt.

Within the camp, Uba worked steadily over her mate, assisted by Ovra and Ebra. The three women set and splinted Vorn’s leg, cleaned and bandaged his arm, and tightly wrapped his chest. Uba was concerned about the amount of bruising, but since Vorn was conscious and coherent by the time Brun got him to camp, she was fairly sure he had no serious internal injuries. The chest wrapping was more precautionary than anything; she thought a rib or two might be cracked, but not broken all the way through. The wrapping would limit Vorn’s movement enough to keep any cracks from turning into complete breaks.

Once Vorn was treated and settled with a painkilling drink, Uba asked Brun exactly what happened. Brun kept the story simple, explaining that he thought Broud might have signaled the chase too soon, and that Vorn raced into the middle of the herd in an effort to keep them all from getting away. And that thanks to Vorn’s heroic effort, he had managed to trip one with his bola and Droog made the kill which made the cave theirs.

Broud returned with the men and the heifer, only to find the women treating Vorn as the hero who secured the new cave.

Broud stalked over to Vorn. “You should be grateful you are still second-in-command after your mistake today,” he said. “Next time I signal a chase, you’d better run instead of jog.” Broud turned away, satisfied that he’d put Vorn in his place and made it clear that the younger man was not the hero of the hunt after all. He didn’t notice that Vorn was too dazed from the painkiller to really make sense of what he said.

But Brun did, and clenched his fists in sorrow and anger. He wondered yet again where he’d gone wrong in training Broud, that the son of his hearth always found someone else to blame for his own mistakes. Brun was more frightened for the clan than ever, for if Broud continued to lay the blame elsewhere, he wouldn’t learn from his errors and would continue to repeat them.

“Brun?” a childish voice interrupted. “Why are you upset?” Durc, approaching the fire with an armload of wood, looked up at Brun wondering what happened to change the old man’s mood so abruptly. When Uba sent him for the wood, Brun had looked happy.

The former leader looked down at Ayla’s son. “Broud said something that bothered me, that’s all,” he told the child. “Tell you what, Durc, would you like a story about your Ma-Ma? Uba is going to be very busy between caring for Vorn and helping with the butchering. And I don’t want to go talk about the hunt with the other men right now. Let’s go find a quiet place where we can talk.”

Durc’s face lit up. He loved Brun’s stories about Mama. “I’d like that, Brun,” he said.


	11. A Problem and a Possible Solution

Due to Vorn’s injury, the cave ceremony was subdued. Goov refused to include the hunt dance since Vorn wouldn’t be able to participate. Broud thought about protesting Goov’s decision, but changed his mind when he realized that he wouldn’t be the one to lead the dance anyway. Droog had made the kill, with assistance from Brun, so he would be the dance leader if they had one.

The delight everyone showed for the new cave salved Broud’s pride. The women adored the many alcoves which would provide extra shelter from drafts and help contain the warmth from the hearth fires. They also appreciated the stream just outside the cave mouth and the two small chambers which Broud decreed would be used for storage. The third chamber, the one which held cave bear bones, pleased the men by giving them a ceremonial place obviously sanctified by Ursus. _And it was all because of the sons of my mate,_ Broud thought to himself. _Brac and Grev found a fine cave for their clan._ He got up to lead the men into the ceremonial chamber behind Goov, for the men’s ritual to cement their ownership of the cave, leaving the women to their dance outside.

That night, Goov’s totem, the aurochs, gave him a vision. He saw a scrawny bull following a wooly rhino with no eyes. A cave bear walked nearby, periodically nudging the rhino, but the blind creature stubbornly went in the direction he was being pushed away from as often as not. Finally, the rhino fell over a cliff. The aurochs bull turned away with no prompting from the cave bear, and quickly found a valley full of lush grass. Other animals quickly arrived and began to share the bounty.

Goov awoke in the morning with a sense of comfort. He wasn’t sure of the details, of course, but it seemed clear from the vision that the clan wouldn’t suffer any permanent harm from poor leadership before fate caught up with Broud.

As spring turned into summer, the clan slowly settled into their new cave. The men adapted to hunting the more solitary forest creatures in addition to those of the steppes, for this cave was a little farther from the open grasslands. It was more of an inconvenience than a true hindrance, and Broud agreed with Goov that the presence of Ursus in the area made the cave worth the inconvenience. Meanwhile, the women familiarized themselves with the plant life around their new home and began rebuilding their stockpile of vegetable foods. In separate forays, Uba replenished her pharmacopoeia, much of which had been lost in the earthquake. 

The clan also looked forward to its own increase. Oga was pregnant again, and fully expected to give birth successfully. Uba and, to everyone’s surprise, Ovra were also pregnant. However, as neither of them had borne a living baby, the other women tended not to speak of their coming children as much, particularly with Ovra. Uba was young enough that her one stillborn child didn’t automatically make her barren in the minds of the others, but Ovra had suffered many stillbirths and miscarriages over the years. No one really expected her to carry her pregnancy to term and produce a living baby.

Brun, in an effort to both help Durc and make himself feel more useful, volunteered with Grod to oversee the training of the boys of the clan. Broud was reluctant, but finally agreed when Brun pointed out that since he didn’t have the stamina to go on every hunt anyway, he might as well drill the boys in their spear-work as sit around the cave. Brun and Grod located a good practice field, and had the boys out there nearly every day. Brun also worked with Durc privately, encouraging him to practice throwing his spear. Once Vorn’s leg healed, he sometimes joined them at the field, especially for the private practices. Durc thrived under the attention. 

Life for the clan moved along quietly for a while. Ovra surprised everyone by not losing the baby over the summer, and by late in the fall, was beginning to actively hope she might have a child of her own at long last. She and Uba both expected to give birth about midwinter. Oga’s child was due at any moment. 

The men set out for the steppes one frosty morning. Broud wanted to try to build up their supplies of preserved foods, and late fall was the best time for hunting. But his luck seemed to have run out. He spent the entire day following a herd of horses, only to have a cave lion leap down from a huge boulder into the herd, scattering them before he could get the men into position. Fuming, he led the hunters back empty-handed, to be greeted with the news that his mate gave birth to a daughter in his absence. 

A daughter! Broud was furious. Oga was the leader’s mate, she was supposed to produce only sons! He was tempted to beat her for her temerity in having a girl… after all, she must have done something wrong to cause it. She probably didn’t ask her totem to make sure she had a boy, or worse yet, she might even have expressed a wish for a girl. But Oga was in isolation, and would be for a while. He would risk worse luck by “seeing” her in order to administer the punishment she deserved. He did think briefly about ordering the child exposed, but couldn’t quite bring himself to do that to a healthy baby. So he grudgingly declared the infant normal, and that she could stay with her mother to see if she would live to her naming day.

He was still angry when the hunters set out again the next morning. As a result, he didn’t pay enough attention to the reindeer herd, and once again signaled a chase before any of the animals were in a good position. Crug managed to make a kill, but at the cost of a broken collarbone, while Borg suffered a concussion from a kick. Now Broud was worried as well as furious. Two hunters out of action for a time, and at the height of the preparing-for-winter hunting season! 

Only Broud was wrong about one thing. Hunting season was just about over. The clan awoke to the first snowfall of winter. _With luck, this snow would melt fairly quickly and I’ll get in another hunt or two before winter truly set in. If not… well, we have enough meat to make it through winter,_ he thought. _But absolutely none to spare, which meant the men and even the boys will have to be out with slings every clear day throughout the cold weather._ His clan wouldn’t starve, but they weren’t going to eat especially well either.

The weather didn’t improve. The naming day of Oga’s daughter arrived with an ice storm, so her naming ceremony was held inside the cave. Broud, still displeased about the child’s gender, chose to name the girl Onya, after Ebra’s mother. He knew Oga hoped he would name the child after her mother, but he purposely chose not to as his way of punishing her for having a girl. Oga hid her disappointment, grateful that Broud’s reaction wasn’t worse. At least she had a little girl to raise and love.

She wasn’t the only one. Uba bore twin girls just before midwinter. Vorn was slightly disappointed that she didn’t have a son, but was thrilled that she got through the birth with relatively little trouble this time. Besides, daughters assured the continuation of her line of medicine women for the clan. He decided to call them Ava and Eva. Half a moon later, Ovra bore her first living child, also a daughter. Goov was so pleased to have a child born to his hearth after so many years that he allowed Ovra to choose a name. In her gratitude, she called her baby Orla, for Goov’s late mother.

Spring found the clan relatively healthy, although on the thin side. They had indeed had enough meat to make it through the winter, but it had been close. Broud was anxious to start hunting again, to build up some emergency reserves of food. He didn’t like not having extra. People might start thinking he was a poor leader who didn’t know how to plan ahead, when it was just a bit of bad luck that caused the near-shortage. He knew he was a good leader. After all, his totem showed him which way to go to find a lucky new home, and then the sons of his mate found the cave. He would have no problem rebuilding the stores, as long as the hunters didn’t make any more mistakes.

The next two years passed in a similar way. Old Zoug passed away during their second summer at the new cave. Ona gave birth to a second son at the end of the third winter, and Igra became a woman shortly thereafter. 

Broud was increasingly frustrated over the situation. His clan never starved, but neither were they well-stocked and comfortable in the winter. Each year, as soon as they reached the point where they had barely enough, things would go wrong on the hunts. Men would suffer injuries that prevented them from hunting for a moon or more. Predators would either scatter the herds before the men were in position to start a chase, or else would boldly snatch the kill once they’d made it.

Even worse to Broud’s mind, Vorn spent too much time with Brun and with that deformed brat. Vorn was supposed to have been grateful to him for making him second-in-command. He was supposed to always be loyal to his leader. So why was he always talking with the old man? For that matter, why was he spending so much time training that deformed brat? Broud was determined that Durc would never be a hunter in his clan. He thought he’d made that clear to Vorn as well. It was definitely time to replace Vorn as second-in-command.

But who could be his new second? Borg seemed the only possible choice, unless… Broud narrowed his eyes speculatively. Brac. Brac was more than old enough for his manhood hunt. And since Igra was a woman now, she needed a mate. Broud knew Brac would be pleased to have Igra as his mate. 

Besides, he needed another hunter in his clan. Old Brun couldn’t keep up with the rest of the men at all anymore, and Grod and Droog were nearly as old. They were only useful on forest hunts now, helping to drive an animal towards a pit trap placed on a game trail. They just didn’t have the stamina to trek out to the steppes and still have enough energy left to help run a herd beast to exhaustion. That left Crug, Borg, and Vorn, besides himself and Goov, to manage the bulk of the hunting for the clan. And Goov had his duties as Mog-Ur besides, so he didn’t even go on all the hunts. 

_No wonder the men kept getting hurt,_ Broud thought. He’d seen some of them talking when they thought he wasn’t looking, saying it was his fault for being impatient and chasing the herds too soon. But it wasn’t his fault at all, he was just trying to hunt with too few men and a disloyal second-in-command. He’d go speak to Goov as soon as possible, so that Mog-Ur could start planning for the manhood ceremony.


	12. Comeuppance

Luck was with him, he thought. He saw Goov coming out of the ceremonial chamber where he’d been meditating. But Goov’s words shocked him into forgetting what he’d intended to say to the shaman.

“Vorn needs testing, Broud,” Goov said. “If you should become ill or injured, he will need to act as leader until you are able to resume your duties. Ursus has made it clear that Vorn must lead a hunt while you stay behind, so that the men will turn to him and not to you when there are choices to be made.”

Broud’s fists clenched in fury. He’d suspected for years that Mog-Ur didn’t respect him; now he was sure of it. If Goov hadn’t specifically said it was the will of Ursus, Broud would have hit the shaman. But he feared the spirits too much to assault the one who communicated with them. “Fine,” he gestured abruptly. “I’ll tell Vorn.” He turned away, looking for someone, anyone, on whom he could vent his anger.

He found someone. Grev and Durc, inseparable as always, were just entering the cave. They’d obviously been out with their slings. Grev carried a large rabbit, while Durc carried two rabbits and a jerboa. The pair chatted happily as they walked, recounting their kills. They barely had time to register Broud’s presence before he swooped down and struck them both in turn, knocking them to the ground. “That’s for letting that deformed brat do better than you,” Broud snarled at Grev as the stunned boy blinked up at him. “And as for you,” he turned viciously to Durc. “You should have more respect for the son of your leader’s mate. You made him look bad and lose face before the clan. You are not to touch a sling again until after the leaves have dropped. Maybe that will teach you some respect!” He turned on his heel and left before Durc could respond.

Grev shook his head. “I wonder what has Broud so upset?” he commented as he stood up.

“Whatever it is, it must be something more than me getting more rabbits than you,” Durc replied with a twitch of his lips. He got to his feet and picked up his kills. “At least he didn’t ban me from practicing hunting at all. I doubt I’m going to completely forget how to use my sling between now and late fall… and I can still practice with a spear and even a bola.” 

The two boys proceeded into the cave, to hand over their bounty to their mothers. Meanwhile, Broud went looking for Vorn. He found the younger man deep in conversation with Brun yet again. Broud’s annoyance made him sarcastic. “It seems that Ursus wants to see if you can lead as well as your leader,” he spoke mockingly. “Mog-Ur seems to think so, anyway. Here’s your chance, Vorn, go plan a hunt without me. You might want to let your mate know, too, so she’ll have plenty of splints and bandages ready for your return.” Broud stalked away, his anger apparent.

Broud’s rage only increased when Vorn returned from the hunt he led with two kills and no injuries to the men. Broud felt as though he was losing control of his clan, and he had to get it back. Vorn was obviously no longer to be trusted. He thought he could trust Brac, though. Brac was already in line for the leadership, so it wouldn’t hurt for the men to see him in a position of authority. _There was the answer,_ Broud thought, _I’ll hold Brac’s manhood hunt and then make him second-in-command once the boy becomes a man. That will show Vorn!_

Broud planned Brac’s manhood hunt carefully. He was tempted to order Vorn to stay behind with the old men and the women, but realized he would need all the hunters. _Well, I'll just position Vorn in the middle of the chase, that way he couldn’t scatter the herd or anything to prevent Brac from becoming a man. Borg would lead off once they’d found a suitable target, then Crug, Vorn, Goov, me, and finally Brac to make the kill,_ Broud decided.

The hunters set out early that morning, Brac striding proudly at the rear. He was slightly nervous, but eager to be a man in the eyes of the clan. By midmorning, they were stalking a bison herd, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Broud watched carefully, wanting everything to be perfect for this, the manhood hunt of the son of his mate. He shaded his eyes. Was one of the huge animals moving to the periphery of the herd? 

A massive bull edged closer to the men, following a swath of new grass as yet unnoticed by its herd-mates. Broud held his breath, willing the animal to get just a few steps further from the others. The huge beast complied and Broud signaled the chase.

Borg darted between the bull and the herd, waving a torch and yelling. He thrust the torch at the animal’s face, turning it away from the rest and driving it towards Crug, who took up the chase. Broud watched with satisfaction as each man took it in turn to drive the bison to where he and Brac waited. _Even better,_ Broud thought, _the beast is already showing signs of tiring. I’ll take up the chase and then it ought to be ready to drop when Brac moves in for the kill._

Broud waved Brac in closer as he took over the chase. He was sure the bull was exhausted, for it was slowing even when he poked it lightly on the rump with his spear. He dropped back slightly as Brac moved in, to give the boy room. It would be a relatively easy kill.

Or so Broud thought. 

To his horror, the huge animal turned and charged at Brac. The wily creature stopped before its stamina ran out, and now it used that last bit of energy to try to drive off the puny humans that were chasing it. Brac tried to dodge the wicked horns, but he was far too close. The enraged bison gored the boy in the stomach before Brac could bring his spear to bear.

“Brac! NOOOO!” Broud’s howl of anguish filled the air as the boy’s blood spilled down onto the steppes. He ran at the bull in a frenzy, half-blinded by his grief. He managed to thrust his spear deep into the animal’s chest, but the bison’s momentum carried it forward, knocking Broud down and running right over him before it finally succumbed.

The men were stunned. They’d had more than their share of hunting accidents over the last few years, but never anything like this. Vorn pulled himself together first and quickly assessed the situation. One thing was obvious, both Brac and Broud needed Uba’s attention and quickly. “Goov, Crug,” he snapped. “You two carry Broud back to the cave. Borg and I will take Brac. Don’t touch the bison, that one is bad luck. Leave it for the scavengers. Let’s move.”

They alternated between their normal jog and an all-out run on the way back, but to no avail. Brac was dead by the time they got to the cave. Broud was slipping in and out of consciousness; nearly all of his ribs were broken and the rapidly darkening bruises on his torso hinted at worse damage within. Despite Uba’s best efforts, he died just after dawn the following day.


	13. Recovery

The entire clan was stunned. Countless generations had passed since the last time a leader had died before passing the leadership to his heir. Even then, the heir had been a man, ready and capable of assuming the responsibility. But now, Broud’s heir was also dead, and his younger hearth-son far too young to become leader. Many of the clan instinctively turned to their former leader, but this time Brun could not help them. In his shock and grief, the old man collapsed with a pain in his chest. Ebra worked frantically beside Uba to ease his pain, determined not to let her mate die as well.

Vorn realized he had to take up the burden of leadership and quickly. He clutched his amulet and sent a silent prayer to his totem that he would be equal to the task. He stood up and looked over the clan. Uba and Ebra were still administering medicines to Brun. Ona, aided by old Aba and young Igra, was busy preparing food for the children who were too young to understand or care what was happening. The rest of the women were clustered around Oga, giving her their support for her loss of mate and son. Durc and Groob were with Grev, offering the same support. Goov was crushing red ochre for the burial salve, and the rest of the men simply stood around silently, not sure what to do.

Vorn raised his hand for attention. “Borg, Crug, graves need to be dug. That is your responsibility. Droog and Grod will collect Broud’s and Brac’s weapons and tools, so that they may be sent on their journey to the world of spirits properly. Goov, will you need any help in preparing them?”

“Not at the moment,” Mog-Ur replied. “Although it will be easier if we put them into the proper position before they grow stiff.”

Vorn nodded. “I will see to that myself,” he said. “I see the women have their duties well in hand. This… is a terrible thing for all of us. But this clan will survive!”

From his sleeping space, Brun watched stoically as Vorn took charge of the clan. Despite the dull ache in his chest and the crushing sadness that had him near to keening like a woman, he couldn’t help but feel a spark of hope at Vorn’s words. Brun knew the young man could not have envisioned being thrust into such responsibility, but he seemed to be meeting the challenge well. _Maybe the clan really would survive,_ Brun thought as he slipped into a drugged sleep.

Once the bodies were prepared for burial, Vorn went over to check on Brun. The old man was sleeping quietly, Ebra sitting beside him and holding his hand as she softly keened her grief for her son and his hearth-son. Vorn looked questioningly at Uba.

“He suffered a spasm of the heart,” Uba told her mate. “It’s often caused by a great shock such as we’ve just had, especially in old people. I believe he will recover, but slowly, and he may have lasting damage to the heart. On the other hand, Brun is overall a healthy man, so he has a better chance for a fuller recovery than most men of his years.”

Vorn nodded. “It is good to know our former leader will be with us for a while longer,” he said. “I just hope he won’t resent me for taking the leadership. I’ve greatly valued his advice since becoming second-in-command, and I hope to continue to benefit from his wisdom now that I have full responsibility for the clan.”

Uba wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, so she simply bowed her head in assent. Then she noticed Ebra watching them from the corner of her eye. She knew the old woman wanted to know exactly what happened on the ill-fated hunt, so she decided to ask Vorn for Ebra’s benefit. “Would you tell me just what happened out there, Vorn? I know it isn’t pleasant to think about, but sometimes talking can help those who survived an accident feel better.”

Vorn sighed. “Well… Broud wanted to demote me, he said as much to me before the hunt. Something about my loyalty being lacking and he couldn’t wait for Brac to be a man so that Brac could be his second-in-command. He never consulted with me, but planned this hunt all by himself. He even put me in the middle of the chasers instead of having me start the chase.” He paused and shook his head. “The chase seemed to go perfectly. But that bull slowed down too quickly… I can only guess that it had been hunted before and gotten away. I tried to signal, to warn that it wasn’t worn out yet, but neither Broud nor Brac saw me. That bull waited until Brac was nearly close enough to make the kill, and then it turned and charged. Brac never even had a chance to lift his spear before it gored him… and it didn’t stop there, but continued its charge towards Broud. Broud did manage to put his spear into the bull, but it was going fast enough that it ran right over him as he stabbed it. No one was close enough to help in any way. All we could do was get them back here as fast as we could… and that wasn’t good enough.”

“Vorn,” Brun’s quiet voice startled all three people within the hearth. “You did your best. Not your fault… Broud was foolish.” The old man paused to catch his breath. “Lead… this clan… well. You have… my support.”

Vorn made a gesture of respect to the former leader. “I will do my best, Brun, I promise. And I am grateful for your support. Rest now, and get better, so that you can help me to lead well.”

Brun nodded as Uba brought over more medicines. He would never admit it, but he was glad he wouldn’t be able to go with the rest of the clan to bury Broud and Brac. It was bad enough knowing they were dead, but it would be much worse actually seeing them being covered with rocks and dirt. He gently touched Ebra’s hair as she sat beside him, grateful that he still had her to care for. He couldn’t have asked for a better mate.

Ebra stayed behind with Brun while the rest of the clan went to bury Broud and Brac that evening. But two days later, at Brun’s insistence, she helped him to join the rest of the clan for the ceremony officially raising Vorn to the rank of leader.

Brun spoke quietly with Vorn after the ceremony, reminding the new young leader of the need to prepare for the following summer’s Clan Gathering as well as the coming winter. Vorn was grateful for the reminder, although it forced him to make some difficult decisions. He needed more hunters, there was no way around it. If he’d had the choice, Vorn would have preferred to let some time pass before arranging for Groob’s manhood hunt. But with the loss of Broud and Brac, there simply weren’t enough men to hunt for the clan. Worse still, they had no food reserves built up.

Vorn sat up late that night, thinking about the problem. He definitely needed to set up Groob’s manhood hunt right away. It would not be for bison, though, that would be too unlucky. Reindeer, perhaps, they were migrating at this time of the year. They were less dangerous as well. 

The immediate problem of too few hunters decided, Vorn set his mind on the problem of the lack of stores. The men would have to be out almost every day if they were to have a chance at building up some reserves this year. And that included the old men, and Durc and Grev with their slings as well. Every rabbit and ptarmigan was going to count this winter. Durc and Grev were going to have to shoulder more responsibility than was usual for boys their age. Vorn hoped they would be up to it… the clan was going to need all the help it could get.

Thanks to careful planning on Vorn’s part, Groob’s manhood hunt went perfectly, adding another hunter to the ranks. Durc, in another display of untraditional thinking, suggested that he and Grev could team up with Grod and Droog to hunt the larger forest animals. Vorn agreed to let them try the plan, with good results. The two boys would chase deer or boar, harrying the animals along a game trail to where the old men waited in concealment to spear the beasts as they ran past. The unusual hunting team proved quite successful, often returning with two kills in a day. Vorn was pleased, both by the contributions to the food supplies and by the way the boys were showing their mettle. Meanwhile, the other hunters also showed their skills against the animals of the steppes.

Best of all and thanks to Ebra and Uka, Brun killed a mammoth. The sisters were out gathering mushrooms and cattails when they heard a thrashing and bellowing. The two women looked at each other and promptly went to look. Somehow, a young mammoth, probably just leaving his mother’s herd to find a bachelor herd, had slipped on the riverbank and gotten mired in the mud and brush. The poor animal was tipped partly onto its rump, with both forelegs and tusks tangled in a clump of vine-covered willows, unable to get enough leverage to break free.

Ebra and Uka ran back to the cave as fast as they could. Brun, still recovering from his heart attack, was the only man there. Incredulously, the former leader followed his mate and her sister back to the trapped mammoth. Brun figured there would be little danger from the mammoth itself, so he decided to go ahead and make the kill. The only real hazard was that he might also slip into the river in trying to get close enough to put his spear into the beast, so he stationed Ebra and Uka where they could help pull him out of the water if it came to that.

Fortunately, it didn’t. Brun made the kill, quickly and neatly. Uka and Ebra started a fire, then helped gut the huge beast. After that, Brun sent Uka back to the cave to send the other women out to help. He helped Ebra build more fires while they waited for the others to arrive. He also studied the tangle of vines and willow branches holding the mammoth, trying to figure out how to get the animal onto the ground for butchering.

When the women and children arrived, they gasped with awe. Brun didn’t waste any time, though; he wanted the mammoth on dry land before sunset. He climbed up on the mammoth’s foreleg and tied a long vine around it, throwing the ends to the women. “I’m going to start cutting the mammoth loose,” he said. “I want all of you to pull on the vines as I’m cutting. With luck, he’ll tip over onto the ground and you can start butchering him properly. Get ready… start pulling.” He moved from the beast’s leg into the tangle holding the tusks, and began hacking at branches with his hand axe. As he severed branches and vines, he could feel the mammoth’s weight shifting with the women’s pulling. 

With a loud crash, the final branches broke at once and the mammoth landed on the riverbank. At the same moment, Brun landed in the river with a splash. 

“Brun!” Ebra screamed. She let go of the vine and ran for the river. Fortunately, the river was low and slow-moving, with lots of brush along the edge. Brun grabbed a trailing branch and pulled himself close to the bank, while Ebra knelt and extended her hand to her mate. He took it with a look of gratitude, and clambered out of the water with her assistance.

“I lost my hand axe,” he remarked as he walked to the nearest fire. “However, a hand axe in exchange for a mammoth seems like a good trade to me. What are you all waiting for? I’m fine, and that meat needs cutting.” Brun guessed that the hunters would likely be back at the cave by now, and concerned about the absence of the women. “Dorv, Uta, Aba,” he called. The oldest two youngsters and the elderly woman looked up. “I want you to take as much meat as you can carry and go back to the cave. Let the men know where we are, and have them come and help us carry everything back.”

The trio nodded and did as Brun ordered. Vorn was astonished by the tale, but more than grateful for the extra meat. And as the days shortened and the weather grew colder, he surveyed the clan’s food stores with satisfaction. There was no longer any doubt that they had enough meat cached to be able to attend the Clan Gathering. The spirits seemed to be pleased with his clan once more.


	14. Coming of Age

The hunters were returning to the cave with a fresh kill when Goov signaled that he wished to speak with Vorn. Vorn, wishing to consult with the mog-ur for reasons of his own, told his second-in-command, Crug, to go on ahead with the rest of the men. He and Goov lagged behind until the others were out of sight. With a gleam of humor in his eyes, the young leader turned to the mog-ur and said, "I wonder if what you wish to discuss is the same thing that I wish to discuss?"

"I am not such a great mog-ur that I can pluck the thoughts from your mind," Goov joked in return. "But I was wondering if you planned to give Igra to Groob when the hunting season ends or if you intended seeking mates for them both at the Clan Gathering. And there is Oga to consider as well."

Vorn nodded. "Yes, that was a part of why I wanted to consult with you. I do plan to match Groob and Igra, I just want to wait for the snows to start before I put any hunters into isolation. As for Oga... I'm not entirely sure. She'll have to become someone's second woman, I suppose. I know Borg doesn't want her, she's nearly old enough to be his mother. Which pretty much leaves me, you, and Crug. And I'll be honest, my hearth is already pretty full and I think Uba may be expecting again, I'd rather not add another woman and child to it."

"Your problem is solved," Goov said. "I wanted to ask if you would consider giving her to me. It was more out of consideration for Ovra's feelings that I didn't wish to take a second woman the last time a female needed a mate," he said, obliquely referring to Ayla. "But now, Ovra finally has her own child. She won't be hurt by another woman and children around the hearth, even if she never has another and Oga does. And she and Oga get along well besides."

Vorn nodded again. "Yes, that does solve that problem," he said with some relief. "However, there is another thing I wanted to ask you about." He hesitated a moment, trying to think of the best phrasing. "Would it displease the spirits if boys not yet at physical maturity were made men?"

"Durc and Grev," the mog-ur said flatly, looking thoughtful.

"Yes. They've been acting as responsibly as any of the men since... since midsummer," Vorn said, unwilling to risk bad luck by speaking openly if the accident which killed Brac and Broud. "Droog and Grod report that there have been times when either or both of the boys could have made the kill, that they have held back from doing so because they worry I might restrict them from helping to hunt at all if they tried without permission and failed."

"I will meditate tonight, and go deep into the memories," Goov finally replied after a bit of pondering. "I don't know if it's been done before, not without deep meditation. But I don't see any reason it would displease the spirits; they've apparently been favoring the boys. Not only that, if Grev has manhood status, it will be easier for you to find him a mate from another clan. Uta is a possible mate for him, true, but she is much younger than he. If she matures late, she could well be unready to mate until the Clan Gathering after the upcoming one. Dorv is only a moon or so younger than Uta; he would probably be the better match for her."

"I hadn't thought that far ahead, but I believe you're right, Mog-Ur," Vorn said. "Durc won't be a problem since that def... that mixed girl was promised to him at the last Clan Gathering. Uba tells me the girl is supposed to come and live with Brun and Ebra until she and Durc are old enough to be mated. And looking even farther ahead, we have one other boy but four girls so far who will need mates." He sighed slightly. "Now I know why Brun always looked so stern when I was a child. I knew being leader meant having to think of everything that might affect the clan, but I had no idea just how hard it could be to do. I am grateful he is with us, so that I can benefit from his experience and wisdom."

Goov nodded. "We are lucky. But we are also lucky that you... saw what the leader before you did wrong, and chose to emulate his predecessor instead. Having you as leader is the best thing that's happened to this clan in several years."

Discomfitted by Goov's open praise, Vorn glanced towards the setting sun. "We should hurry, it's getting late," he motioned. "And I will need to talk to Crug, if we are going to make two manhood hunts before winter. Assuming the spirits don't caution you against it."

The two men hurried along the trail to the cave. Goov's eyes twinkled with humor as he jogged along behind Vorn. The new leader was living up to his responsibilities exceedingly well, in his opinion. But Vorn was still quite young, young enough to become embarrassed when complimented. It was amusing.

His meditations that night did not reveal any reason to hold the boys back. And by mid-morning, the entire cave was buzzing with the news that they boys were to be allowed to try to make their first large kills.

****************************

Durc awakened early on the morning of his manhood hunt. As he stepped out of the cave to pass his morning water, he thought about what would be happening. He wasn't exactly afraid, but he wanted to do well so that Vorn would not regret his decision. He stood for a moment clutching his amulet, sending a silent plea to his totem that he wouldn't somehow disgrace himself. As he dropped his arms again, a hand on his shoulder caused him to start. He looked around and found Brun gazing at him.

"You'll be fine today," the old man said. "Your body is still that of a child, but your heart is that of a man. Your Ma-Ma was still just a girl in body when she became Woman Who Hunts... and from her own words, she'd killed her first hyena well over a year before I found out she'd been hunting. There is much of her in you, Durc. You will do well today."

Durc's eyes glowed at the former leader's words. "This boy is grateful," he signed formally. "If the spirits grant me a kill today, I will bring you back a piece of the liver," he added, trying to find a way to express his thanks to Brun for the moral support.

Brun allowed a glimmer of the affection he felt for the boy to show in his expression as he gripped Durc's shoulder once more. "Vorn and the other hunters are starting to prepare," he said. "Oh, Durc? One more thing."

"Yes, Brun?"

" **When** you make your kill, bring back some liver for Grod and Droog as well as for me. I'm sure they will appreciate it," the old man said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I will," Durc replied, unable to keep the grin off his face as he headed to the cave for a cup of tea before setting out for the steppes with the hunters.

The hunters found a herd of aurochs and had the good luck to have a yearling heifer stray away in search of greener grass. Now she was being chased by the men while the rest of her herd vanished over the horizon. Durc's eyes betrayed his excitement as he stepped up to the exhausted animal. Vorn looked on with some concern, but there was no doubt that this aurochs was worn out. 

Vorn was pleased to note that the same thought seemed to have occured to Durc, as the youngster prodded her in the rump with his spear in an effort to get her to move again. She wobbled forward a couple of steps, then stumbled and fell to her knees. In an instant, Durc thrust his spear between her ribs in the traditional Clan manner and grinned in a most unClanlike way.

"Well done, son of my mate," Vorn said, proudly clapping Durc on the shoulder. "May the spirits let Grev do as well the day after tomorrow. You are young, but I am very pleased to call you a hunter, Durc."

"As I am proud to be worthy of being called a hunter," Durc replied as the men moved in and started gutting the aurochs. 

Vorn sliced the liver, giving Durc the first piece and recalling the megaceros liver he'd shared with the boy a few years earlier. The expression in the young man's eyes told him that Durc was also thinking about that occasion. "Cut pieces for Brun and Grod and Droog as well," Durc requested. "I promised Brun this morning that I would bring them back some liver if the spirits favored me and permitted me to make the kill."

"That was nice of you, and a good idea as well," Vorn approved, cutting the extra pieces before burying the remainder. He and Durc took up positions in the front of the party, grabbing the heifer's stubby horns to lift her head while the other men bound her feet to their spears and lifted her that way. Triumphantly, they returned to the cave, the party that had set out as five men and a boy returning as six men.

Grev performed equally well in his manhood hunt, giving the clan a seventh strong young hunter. Soon after, the first snow fell and Vorn's clan settled in for the winter. At a suggestion from Brun, Vorn cached half of their stored meat for the following winter, knowing that there would be little time for hunting before and after the Clan Gathering. Now more than ever, Vorn was grateful for Brun's mammoth; even with the contributions from Durc and Grev, his clan likely wouldn't have had enough meat stockpiled without it.

Goov spoke with Vorn to determine the best time for the planned mating ceremonies. Theirs was an unusual situation, as Goov did not yet have an acolyte, but was one of the men to be mated. After much meditation, Goov determined that it would be permissible for Vorn to "see" him even during his isolation period with Oga in the event of an emergency requiring Mog-Ur's intercession with the spirits. Fortunately for everyone's peace of mind, no such emergency occurred.

Winter passed quietly. Droog and Groob spent much of their time making new tools for the clan. Durc and Grev, still young enough to enjoy playing in the snow despite their new manly status, often supplemented the clan's meat stores with small game courtesy of their slings. Old Aba died at midwinter, saddening the clan although it was not wholly unexpected given her great age. On a happier note, Uba was indeed pregnant again, as was Oga. Both women expected to give birth while at the Clan Gathering that summer. Young Igra was also pregnant, although her child wasn't due until late fall.

As winter faded, Vorn's clan began their preparations for the Clan Gathering. The women tapped the area's maples, boiling the sap down to sweet syrup and cakes of sugar. The men busied themselves at the practice clearing while the women picked over their baskets, furs, leathers, and other handicrafts, wanting to bring the best as gifts for the host clan and to display to all. Ebra made a new sleeping space at Brun's hearth, anticipating their return home with Ura, who would live with them until she was old enough to mate Durc. 

Vorn also asked Grod and Uka to prepare to shelter a girl, hoping to arrange for a mate for Grev as well. While Vorn's thoughts on the matter were a bit hazy, it occurred to him that if a girl was found for Grev, she and Ura would be able to offer each other some comfort simply by sharing the experience of leaving their own clans for another. The imbalance of girls to boys in his own clan made him realize that many of the girls would end up going elsewhere to live, mating men of other clans. Unless, of course, there were any motherless boys of appropriate ages at the Clan Gathering. If there were, he would volunteer to adopt them into his clan. And so, on a beautiful early summer morning, Vorn proudly led his clan north and east, leaving behind the cave that everyone now acknowledged was discovered by Durc and headed toward whatever the Clan Gathering would bring them.


	15. Clan Gathering

Vorn's clan arrived at the Clan Gathering after half a moon of easy travel. The leader of the host clan greeted Vorn with some surprise, having expected Broud to be leading the first-ranked clan. But Gred waited patiently until they were well settled into space set aside for them before indulging his curiosity about the change. He also wondered what had happened to their Others-born medicine woman. Vorn, wishing to protect Durc from rumors of bad luck, simply said that the former medicine woman had died. And that both Broud and Brac were killed in a hunting accident, leaving the clan without a leader or an heir. As Vorn was Broud's second-in-command, he assumed the responsibility of leadership.

Gred nodded. Vorn's clan didn't appear to have suffered too much from the changes. They all seemed healthy and there were quite a few children as well as pregnant women. He could only guess that Broud had done something to attract ill luck to himself and Brac, as opposed to the spirits being displeased with the clan as a group. He quickly began introducing the new young leader to the other leaders, none of whom had met Vorn before. Some of the other leaders at the Gathering were new to the position as well, but Vorn was the only one who was not the son of the mate of the former leader. 

Meanwhile, the members of Vorn's clan took the opportunity to renew acquaintances with people they'd met at previous Clan Gatherings. Droog, accompanied by Groob, sought out a few other men known to be expert toolmakers. Brun was quickly approached by the leader of the clan of which Ura was a member, and reassured the man that Durc still lived even though his birth mother did not. And that they indeed planned for Ura to come live with them following the Clan Gathering. Uba offered the same reassurances to Ura's mother Oda. Oda quickly went from relief that her daughter still had a promised mate, to sheer joy when she realized that Durc was now considered by all the son of the leader's mate and the next in line for the leadership. If Uba was capable of laughter, she would have chuckled as Oda hurried away to tell Ura...and everyone else... of her daughter's good fortune.

Durc and Grev drew quite a bit of attention, as people realized that the two of them were ranked as men despite their youth. Some of the men, particularly the older ones, were a little uncomfortable at seeing the pair actively participating in the planning of hunts, but refrained from commenting when Vorn made it clear that they were valued hunters within his clan. For their part, Durc and Grev made a point of being very respectful to all of the other men, asking for advice and generally making it clear that they hadn't allowed their promotion in rank to go to their heads. By the time the competitions began, they were fully accepted as men.

Vorn was happy. Halfway through the competitions, his clan held a commanding lead over the rest. Droog won the flint knapping competition handily, his age in no way diminishing his skill. Borg won the wrestling, two of the running races, and the running-and-spear-stabbing race. To the surprise of every man save those of his own clan, Durc won the sling competition with ease. The young man also placed second in the bola competition and would compete in the third running race, the short-distance sprint. Vorn thought Durc had a good chance in the sprint; while the youth obviously didn't have his full growth yet, he was nearly as tall as most of the other men already and could move with amazing speed. He didn't yet have the stamina that Borg did for long-distance running, but in sprints, Durc easily outpaced every man in Vorn's clan. Vorn suspected that Durc would very likely win all of the running races at the next Clan Gathering.

Uba and Goov also added to the stature of his clan, Vorn mused. Uba, of course, was from the most ancient line of medicine women. She'd already produced two daughters to assure the continuation of the line, and was pregnant again. Goov was not as powerful a Mog-Ur as Creb had been, but the fact that Creb had been his mentor did act in his favor. The Mog-Ur of Norg's clan, by reason of his secret and magical flute-playing skill, was now considered by all to be the highest-ranked Mog-Ur. But Goov was firmly second. 

Goov had some cause to worry about his position at first. When he first spoke with the other Mog-Urs about his startling realization that children were mixtures of a woman's totem and of the man's totem which defeated hers, he had been met with some derision from some of the lower-ranked Mog-Urs. However, when Norg's clan arrived at the Clan Gathering, the flute-playing Mog-Ur listened to Goov's tale and announced that he agreed with Goov. With the highest-ranked Mog-Ur backing Goov's words, the ones who originally met his idea with scorn decided that perhaps he had a point after all. 

The flute-playing Mog-Ur told Goov privately how he had come to that conclusion. On a hunting trip to the steppes, his acolyte's mate, the new medicine woman of his clan, got permission to go look for certain healing plants that didn't grow near their cave. When she wasn't back as quickly as she should have been, his acolyte went to look for her. He found her being held by two men of the Others while a third relieved his needs with her. The men fled when they saw him, but she said all of them had used her before he arrived. When she gave birth nine months later, her son seemed deformed. The only reason his acolyte asked the leader to let the boy remain with his mother was that the birth weakened her enough that he feared losing her as well. As the boy grew past babyhood, the flute-playing Mog-Ur started noticing some of the Others' characteristics about him, noticably the bulging forehead and the straight legs which he recalled seeing on the Others-born medicine woman _who had a son that looked like this boy._ That, he said, was when he realized that totems mixed somehow to produce babies.

Goov passed this information along to Vorn and Brun, both of whom were pleased. Between the competitions, the flute-playing Mog-Ur's support, and the accolades the women were receiving for their crafts and cooking skills, they were sure to retain the first-ranked position among the clans. Additionally, Vorn found a possible future mate for Grev. The mate of the girl's mother was a little reluctant to let his mate's firstborn go at such a young age, but at the same time recognized the prestige of having the girl found acceptable by the first-ranked clan. Vorn realized that the man's hesitancy stemmed from his affection for the girl, so he made a point of inviting the family to share meals with his clan on a regular basis. Six-year-old Inda seemed quite pleased at the thought of eventually mating Grev, and Vorn hoped that her obvious happiness with the idea would help sway her mother's mate into agreeing. Amusingly enough, Inda's mother, whom Vorn expected to object to "losing" her daughter, was just as eager as Inda herself for the mating to be agreed upon.

Oga and Uba caused a bit of a stir when they both went into labor on the morning of the final day of competitions. Vorn and Goov were glad they weren't entered in any of the races that day, as they understandably did not have their minds fully on the competitions. Durc won the sprint, to the pleasure of all the men in Vorn's clan. Brun clapped the young man on the shoulder following the race, well satisfied. The clan which he used to lead remained first-ranked of all the clans. Norg's clan remained second, and Gred's clan, the host clan, was third. 

Vorn and Goov met with the other leaders and Mog-Urs, to choose the men for the Cave Bear Ceremony. Borg, who won more competitions than anyone, was promptly and unanimously selected first. After some discussion, Nouz of Norg's clan and Ket of Gred's clan were also selected. The Mog-Ur of Norg's clan found the three chosen and led them away. They would have seven days of ritual purifications and other ceremonies before the Cave Bear Ceremony itself. As the meeting broke up, Ovra and Ika approached Vorn and Goov.

"This woman is pleased to report, Oga has given birth to a healthy boy," Ovra said when Vorn tapped her shoulder. 

Ika seemed less eager to tell her news. "This woman is grieved to report, Uba has given birth to a girl," she said.

But Vorn was not displeased. Both women made it safely through their deliveries and the babies were normal. He headed for their section of the host cave to examine the babies and make the official announcement permitting them to remain with their mothers until the naming day. Which, he suddenly realized, would also be the day of the Cave Bear Ceremony! Surely these two babies would gain extra luck from Ursus himself, since they would be named and accepted on the very day of the Cave Bear Ceremony.

The next day dawned bright and clear. The two new mothers, after a discreet inquiry to Gred's mate through Ovra, headed out to properly bury the afterbirths in an area unlikely to be disturbed. They hurried back to the cave area, wanting to settle themselves comfortably with their new babies before everyone started the day's activities.

Just as they approached the stream, the ground began to shake. Terrified people poured from the mouth of the cave, fearing falling rocks within. The shaking stopped, then started again. A sound like the roar of thunder filled the air, frightening everyone further. Yet the earthquake didn't seem so very bad, Uba thought, not nearly so bad as the one which killed old Creb and led to Broud's curse of Ayla. She clutched her daughter to her breast fearfully, glancing at Oga who was doing the same with her son. Uba looked around, hoping to spot the rest of her clan so she and Oga could join them. She frowned; the light seemed odd, not as bright as the sunrise suggested. She looked up and froze in sheer terror. A huge column of smoke filled the sky to the north. And the smoke was forming a cloud which slowly but surely blotted out the sun.

The ground ceased trembling even as the roaring sound grew louder, frightening everyone still further. Uba searched her memories for an explanation of the phenomenon even as she stared in horrified fascination at the smoke and billowing darkness. _Ursus protect us all,_ she thought, finding a deep memory of another smoking mountain somewhere far to the west. She shuddered with the memory and grabbed Oga by the shoulder, pulling her towards the milling crowd. People were beginning to separate into clans, and the two new mothers quickly found their clan gathering around Vorn.

Brun was standing beside the young leader, explaining about the smoking mountain to those clan members... including Vorn... who did not have a specific memory of one. Uba glanced around discreetly, noting that at least one member of every clan at the Clan Gathering seemed to have a member who knew what was happening. She glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky as the first bits of ash came drifting down from the cloud.

Vorn motioned abruptly for his clan to remain outside of the cave for the moment, then hurried off with Goov to join the other leaders and Mog-Urs. One leader, Neg, seemed very upset. "... have to send scouts!" Vorn saw him say as he and Goov approached. "I have the only cave to the north of this Clan Gathering. If the spirits are angry at my clan, I must know about it before the Cave Bear Ceremony, so I can appease them! To do otherwise could cause the anger of the spirits to spread to all the clans here, maybe even the entire Clan."

The Mog-Urs conferred briefly. "Three men only may go," motioned the flute-playing Mog-Ur. "You, Neg, your second-in-command, Bart, and your Mog-Ur, Cren. No others. And you must return before the Cave Bear Ceremony at the full of the moon. Your Mog-Ur will know when you must turn back to be here in time, even if the ash cloud still hides the moon from sight."

The trio hurried into the cave to get a supply of dried meat and water, then immediately set out to the north at a rapid pace. Meanwhile, the leaders continued to discuss how to handle the crisis. Brun and others with memories of smoking mountains volunteered advice. Everyone was to fill waterbags immediately, before the streams became too fouled with the ash beginning to fall. Gred's cave did have a spring inside, but no one wanted to completely depend on it to supply the needs of over two hundred people. Once the tremors stopped, mothers were directed to take babies not yet able to walk into the cave and to keep them there until told otherwise. Everyone who wanted or needed to leave the cave, for any reason, was to loosely tie a piece of thin leather over their nose and mouth so they could breathe without choking on the falling ash.


	16. Cave Bear Ceremony; Aftermath and Growth

The next few days were difficult. Some of the men attempted to hunt, but were hindered by the falling ash that made seeing into the distance nearly impossible. Women foraging for plant food had to carefully wash everything they brought back. Vorn thought with some humor that the one good thing to come of the confinement within the cave was that the man of young Inda's hearth finally agreed to send her to live with Grod and Uka until such time as she was of an age to mate Grev. Everyone was grateful when a heavy thunderstorm deluged the area on the third day. The downpour soaked the fallen ash and melded it with the mud. Additionally, the Clan was able to replenish their stored water supplies with the fresh rainwater.

But few, if any of the Clan realized the danger posed by the rain. Gred's cave was in a fairly sheltered area with few steep slopes. But hunters going out the day following the storm found evidence of several mudslides. Goov and the other Mog-Urs began to worry for the three who were scouting to the north.

Their fears proved justified. Late in the afternoon of the day before the Cave Bear Ceremony, Neg's second in command and Mog-Ur limped into the area of the cave. Bart's leg was obviously broken and clumsily tied to a stick for support. Cren walked with Bart's arm over his shoulders, more than half carrying the injured man. Neg was nowhere to be seen. Several medicine women converged on Bart as soon as Cren lowered him to the ground. Everyone else looked to see what Cren had to say. 

"Neg's cave no longer exists," he announced flatly. "The mountain that contained it is the smoking mountain. The top of the mountain is no longer there, and neither is the cave. Neg tried to get close enough to better see the damage, by climbing over some odd hot rock that now covers the area. The rock broke under his feet and plunged him into fire." 

Neg's mate broke into a keening wail at that. Several women rushed to offer her comfort, leading her away from the crowd. But most people stayed where they were, wondering if this Mog-Ur had some idea of how to appease the spirits.

He did. "I am Mog-Ur," Cren said. "I obviously missed some sign of the spirits' anger before this occurred. It is for me to remedy the situation. During the Cave Bear Ceremony tomorrow, I will ask Ursus to allow me to accompany him to the Spirit World. If he refuses, it may be that the spirits' anger is on the entire Clan. If he takes me, I will send a sign to my fellow Mog-Urs, to tell them what must be done."

Vorn was the first to lead his clan out of the cave the next morning. Goov performed the ceremony naming and accepting the two newborn members of Vorn's clan. Vorn honored Uba by naming her new daughter Iza, while Goov honored his mentor, calling Oga's son Creb. He also performed the rite adopting Ura and Inda into the clan at the same time. Shortly after everyone greeted the babies and the girls properly, the other clans filed out into the open area. The sacred cakes of crushed millet and water were eaten.

Now Goov joined the other Mog-Urs. The trio chosen for the ceremony climbed up on the gate of the fence penning the cave bear away from the crowd, while hunters from the other clans surrounded it with their spears. The rhythms began, heightening the tension. The Mog-Urs, except for Cren, appeared as the rhythms stopped. Goov whirled the bullroarer, filling the air with the unfamiliar sound. As the deep tones of the bullroarer faded, the Mog-Ur of Norg's clan played an eerie and haunting melody on his flute. 

Now Cren stepped forward. Unlike the other Mog-Urs, he was not wearing his bearskin cloak. As a sign of his submission to the will of Ursus, he approached the cave bear naked, bearing the human skull bowl of water, which he offered to the great bruin. As the bear lapped up the offered water and the other Mog-Urs signed the ritual plea for his intercession in the spirit world, Cren personally cut the fastenings on the gate and slipped into the enclosure with the animal. He stood before the beast, awaiting the will of the spirits.

As the Mog-Urs signed the name Ursus to the bear for the first time, the hunters around the pen thrust their spears in. A loud roar shattered the silent morning as the great bruin lunged forward at Cren. Those close enough to see were struck by the expression of calm acceptance on the man's face as the rampaging bear lifted him and snapped his spine with a powerful bear hug. 

Borg, Nouz, and Ket leapt from the fence onto the bear. Borg wedged a small log into the animal's jaws as the rest of the men formed a phalanx between the angry bruin and the frightened women and children of the Clan. Nouz and Ket yanked on the loose skin on the right side of the bear's neck, causing him to turn in a small circle in his efforts to swat them off his back. Borg courageously scrambled from the bear's shoulder to his head, jabbing his knife into the animal's ear and distracting him long enough for the hunters to move in for the kill.

The women worked quickly to skin the bear and scrape away the fat for rendering. Every member of the Clan, right down to the newborn Creb and Iza, had a taste of the cave bear's blood which had been blessed by the Mog-Urs. The acolytes mounted the skin of the bear, head still attached, as the women lowered the meat to roast all day in the ground oven. Finally, the Mog-Urs picked up Cren's body and disappeared with it into the deepest chamber of the cave. While none of them said so openly, they were all relieved that Ursus had taken Cren with him. Whatever the reason behind the smoking mountain and the destruction of Neg's cave, the ill-will of the spirits did not seem to be upon the Clan as a whole.

Following the feast, the men and women separated. The men went off with the acolytes who would lead them in their ceremony, while the women sedated the children and enjoyed their dance. Even the uncertain future faced by those of Neg's clan couldn't dampen the hope everyone felt now that Ursus had gone to the Spirit World and would speak on the Clan's behalf there.

Meanwhile, the nine remaining Mog-Urs retreated to the deepest chamber for their private ritual. They delved into their memories, went back to their roots, immersing themselves in their Clan-ness. And at the end, when visions often occurred, all nine shared a single vision. A cave bear wearing Cren's face appeared in the fire. He held an apple in one paw, an apple which he smashed, scattering the seeds. As the seeds fell, each one sprouted into a fully grown tree. "Separate, and grow strong again," the Cren-bear signed, then faded. The Mog-Urs looked at each other in satisfaction; here, then, was the solution. Neg's clan lost its leader and Mog-Ur, and its second-in-command was momentarily incapacitated. The clan itself had lost its head and its heart... was, in essence, dead. But by breaking up, the members of Neg's clan could flourish in new settings.

The Mog-Urs met with the leaders in the morning, telling them of the vision and the will of the spirits. Gred promptly offered to accept Bart and his mate and her children into his clan, a logical choice as they would likely end up wintering with his clan anyway due to Bart's injury. Three other leaders spoke up, citing kin to one or another of their members within Neg's clan and offering to take them in with their hearth-families. 

Vorn, thinking swiftly, realized that if each clan took in one family, one would be left over. He spoke up. "As leader of the first ranked clan, I feel a responsibility. I will accept two hearths into my clan. If no one objects, I would accept Cren's acolyte Tag and his mate and children, as well as the hunter Ken and his mate and children." If no one objected, Vorn thought, that would solve two problems for his clan. It would give Goov an acolyte, one with some training already. And, it would balance out the numbers of boys and girls in his clan, lessening the chances that he would be forced to send some of the girls elsewhere to find mates.

No one objected, and the others quickly offered for the remaining families of Neg's old clan.That very night, Goov and the other Mog-Urs performed ceremonies adopting the new families into their respective clans. Vorn took his leave of Gred three days later, heading for home, his little clan swelled by a total of twelve new members.

As Vorn's clan traveled back to their cave, the new members got to know one another. Goov spent much of his time with Tag, learning what the younger man had been taught by his late mentor Cren. For his part, Tag was thrilled to watch Goov speak of his own late mentor Creb, The Mog-Ur, the most powerful shaman the Clan had ever known. Ken quickly became friends with Borg and Vorn, the two men closest to him in age. Tag's mate Idra and Ken's mate Ana got to know the other young mothers of their new clan while thier children lost no time forming friendships with the other children. Everyone was amused on the third night of the trip when Idra's twin sons Zak and Dak announced that they would mate Uba's twins Ava and Eva when they grew up, "Because twins go together." Vorn was amused along with everyone else, but at the same time, filed the possibility away for future reference. It wouldn't be a bad match, after all.

And as Vorn had foreseen, Ura and Inda quickly became fast friends. Ura, being slightly older and having known her entire life that she would be leaving her birth clan, adjusted quickly to her new family. Inda, for all she was thrilled by being chosen for Grev, missed her birth clan more. Ura, a motherly girl, spent some time comforting Inda when the younger girl was overcome with homesickness. Ebra and Uka, sensitive to the feelings of both girls, also helped reassure them both. By the time Vorn's clan arrived home, Ura and Inda were comfortable with the members of their adoptive hearths. They also started taking an interest in their prospective mates, making a point of serving them at mealtimes and even making attempts to anticipate the young men's needs.

The new families quickly grew to like the alcoves of their new home, which gave them both a measure of privacy and a bit of extra warmth from their hearth fires. Once the hearths were established, Vorn and Crug started organizing the fall hunts while the women went out on daily gathering forays. Idra and Ana greatly appreciated the more moderate climate of their new home which produced a greater variety of plant life than they had been accustomed to in the northern reaches of the mountains. All the members of Vorn's clan, new and old, worked hard to make sure the newly enlarged clan would have enough wood and food supplies to last through the winter. By the time the first snows fell, they were well-stocked and ready to settle in for the winter.

********************************

The next three years passed swiftly. Vorn's clan was happy, healthy, and prosperous. Only Ura showed discontent on a sunny morning in late summer. At the age of ten, she was only just beginning to show signs of approaching womanhood. Despite being younger, Inda had become a woman the previous autumn and mated Grev over the winter. Ura suspected her friend might even be with child. Worse still, Uta, who was even younger than Inda, was also showing signs of approaching womanhood. As she and Ebra headed out to collect cattail tops and roots, she couldn't help but express her resentment.

"It isn't fair, Ebra," Ura motioned as they walked. "I am older than Inda, yet she is a woman already. I want to be mated to Durc and not be a child anymore!"

Ebra nodded sympathetically. "I know you do, Ura. It may be you are late in becoming a woman because of your Others' blood. Durc's birth mother was late in becoming a woman as well. Some people thought she would never become a woman, because she was chosen by the Spirit of the Cave Lion. But it seems that Others' girls become women later than Clan girls. Since you are part Others, it is to be expected that you will mature later than most."

"But Durc has been a man for years now, Ebra. He must be very tired of waiting for me to grow up"

"I don't think he minds, Ura. I will tell you a secret. I have been watching Durc, and I think he is not yet a man in body. I have never seen him signal any woman, so I don't believe he has a man's needs yet. Remember, he is also part Others. If Others girls mature later, it is reasonable to think that Others boys do as well. So I don't think he minds waiting for you to finish growing up." Ebra's eyes twinkled conspiritorially at her adopted daughter. "I may be an old woman, but I am an old woman who thinks about what she sees. Anyway, your breasts are growing now, Ura, I expect you will be a woman before the first snows fall. And probably mistress of your own hearth by the middle of winter."

Do you really think so, Ebra? Oh, I hope you're right!" Ura exclaimed, her face alight with hope.

**************************************

Durc watched out of the corner of his eye as Ura left the cave on a frost-kissed fall morning. She carried her sleeping furs and fire-making tools, and her expression was a combination of happiness and nervousness. Ebra walked beside her, carrying a wrapped packet of food. Ebra had her collecting basket with her but Ura did not. Durc realized what that meant. Ura had become a woman and was going into isolation away from the clan, as was traditional the first time a young woman bled.

Suddenly restless, he collected his weapons and left the cave. As long as Ura returned from her isolation away from the clan, they would be mated soon. Possibly not until the snows fell, Durc had noticed Vorn's preference for avoiding mating ceremonies during the mid to late fall when the hunting was at its peak, but soon nonetheless. He looked forward to the mating. Ura wasn't as pretty as Inda or Uta, but she had a demure demeanor about her that he found very appealing. He liked her enough that he'd fallen into the habit of bringing little gifts of meat or especially nice furs to Brun and Ebra for Ura's benefit. She seemed to like him as well, from the way she already made a point of deferring to him and anticipating his wants even though she wasn't quite a woman yet. He liked her slenderness as well, even though it was different from the stocky Clan standard. He began feeling vague stirrings as he pictured her in his mind, pictured sharing a hearth with her.

Although Durc was paying attention to his surroundings enough to avoid problems, he was deep enough in his thoughts that he wasn't truly conscious of where he was going. He stopped short at the edge of a clearing bordered by a small stream, startled by the smell of smoke. He peered through the trees to see a small fire and a low hide shelter... and Ura. Even though he knew he wasn't supposed to see her while she was in isolation, particularly this first isolation, he couldn't look away. She was naked, kneeling in the stream and pounding a piece of soaproot into foam for washing. The vague stirrings Durc had been feeling blossomed into a full-fledged need as he watched her. Scarcely aware of what he was doing, he moved his wrap aside to rub at his stiffened manhood. His need grew stronger as he tried to imagine what it would feel like if he signaled Ura, then he shuddered as his essence spurted forth.

That night, Durc thought about what had happened. He considered signaling one of the young women of the clan, but somehow, he didn't want to relieve his needs with just anyone. He wanted Ura. He decided to help her out a bit in her isolation, without being obvious, of course. In the morning, he slipped out early and dragged several large downed and dry tree limbs over to the edge of the clearing where she was camped, so that she wouldn't have to go too far away from her fire to find enough wood. He also made a point of passing water all around the edge of the clearing, knowing that most animals would avoid a place that smelled so strongly of human. After that, he spent his days hunting, ranging far afield, trying to keep busy so that he would sleep rather than worrying about Ura. He couldn't wait for her isolation to be over so he could see her again.

The morning after Ura returned to the clan from her isolation, she got up early. She was so happy to be back at the cave and finally a woman that she couldn't sleep. So she bustled quietly around Brun's hearth, preparing a morning meal for him and Ebra. Once they were awake and eating, she took the big waterbag and headed for the stream.

"Ura," Durc said quietly. Then he made a single gesture.

She dropped her eyes, feeling herself blushing when she saw his wrap pulling tightly over his organ. None of the boys had ever played mates with her; old Brun was the only male she had ever been so close to. She assumed the position, feeling an odd almost-ache between her legs.

Durc pulled his wrap aside with trembling hands, then moved behind her. He wanted her badly, yet some instinct also made him want to be gentle with her. He caressed her buttocks lightly before pushing himself into her.

Ura gasped with surprise at his entry. Why hadn't Ebra or Inda told her how... how complete a woman felt when a man relieved his needs with her? She never even dreamed it would be like this. She moved as Ebra had told her she should, enjoying the unfamiliar sensation.

Durc's breath came faster as he thrust into her, her movement driving his desires. He held her hips tightly as he strained forward, grunting as his essence burst forth. He stayed that way for a long moment while his breathing slowed, then he stood up and fixed his wrap again. She stood as well, squatting in the stream to clean herself. He felt a surge of protective tenderness towards her. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to simply walk away from her without a word. When she stepped from the stream, he took a deep breath. "Ura," he said. "I wanted you to know that I... am looking forward to when we are mated." He reached out and stroked her hair gently, then walked away upstream.

Ura was startled enough by his words that she stared after him as he vanished among the trees. Finally, she remembered the original reason she'd come out here, and filled the waterbag. But before she went back to the cave, she glanced once more in the direction Durc had gone. "I also look forward to when we are mated," she motioned, knowing he probably couldn't see her but feeling an odd need to speak the words openly. Then she shouldered the heavy waterbag and made her way back to the cave, even happier than she had been when she first awoke.


	17. Death and New Life

As fall turned rapidly into winter, all members of Vorn's clan worked busily, hunting and gathering and storing their supplies for winter. But Durc managed to find a little time to spend with Ura nearly every day. By the time the first storms of winter kept them within the cave and Vorn asked Goov to prepare for the mating ceremony, Ura was beginning to show signs of sickness in the mornings.

Durc spent much of the early winter worrying over the health of his mate. Ura's pregnancy was quite difficult, even he could see that much. Even with the stomach-calming tea supplied by Uba, Ura had trouble keeping food down. 

Uba recalled the difficulties Ayla had gone through when she had been pregnant with Durc, and monitored Ura carefully. Her six year old twins Ava and Eva also hovered attentively as she treated Ura, seeing for themselves what treatments worked for a difficult pregnancy.

But despite her difficulties, Ura was quick to forget herself halfway through the winter when Brun suffered another heart attack. A snowslide blocked the mouth of the cave, and Brun worked steadily alongside everyone else to dig themselves out before the air went bad. He collapsed in pain just as Vorn and Ken broke through into the fresh air. At Ebra's frightened scream, Uba raced to Brun and Ura hurried to Ebra. 

Uba knew as soon as she looked at Brun that her medicines would not be enough this time. The best she could do was make him as comfortable as possible. Ebra, with Ura behind her, hurried to Brun's side as soon as Uba nodded to her.

"Eb... ra," Brun rasped painfully. His hands shook as he tried to form the words he wanted to say. "You... are the best... mate... any man... could ask for."

"Brun, don't try to talk," Ebra pleaded. "When you're better..."

"No. No time... Creb... my brother... is calling. Ursus... wants me... he says." Brun's eyes softened as he reached out to touch Ebra's hair. "I wish... I could stay... with you... Ebra... my beautiful mate..." He struggled for breath for a moment, his eyes becoming glazed. "Creb is... calling... I must... follow..." His hands dropped as he focused on something only he could see. His breathing slowed, then ceased.

"Brun... my mate... my mate..." Ebra keened her grief loudly. 

Ura wrapped her arms around the older woman, offering what comfort she could, keening her own sorrow for the passing of the old man who had accepted her for Durc all those years ago. She knew her life would have been much worse if he hadn't. Durc awkwardly patted both women on the shoulder, not quite sure how to express his own feelings. He knew he would miss the old man's friendship and wisdom as well.

He stepped back as the rest of the women of the clan moved to surround Ebra and join their own voices in mourning the former leader. He looked at the other men and saw that they, too, were going to miss Brun more than they would admit openly. Somehow, that made him feel a little better. He moved to speak with Vorn even as Goov stepped forward with hollow eyes to prepare Brun for burial.

"I volunteer to take Ebra to my hearth," Durc said to Vorn. "She has no child living. Yes, Grev is the son of her son's mate, but Ura has been like a daughter to her for several years. Also, I believe the company would do both Ebra and Ura good. Ura is not well, as we both know, and Ebra is less likely to will herself into following Brun to the spirit world if she has someone here who needs her. Ura does."

Vorn nodded thoughtfully, surprised at the young man's reasoning. Durc was right, it was very possible for a bereaved mate to die shortly following their loss. He just hadn't expected the younger man to have thought of that. Vorn knew that he wouldn't have considered such possibilities at Durc's age. "You're right," he motioned. "And you may take Ebra to your hearth, Durc. Another thing... I want you to start spending time with me, and with Crug and old Grod as well. You are going to be leader after me. It is time you started learning how to lead." He paused, then reached out to grip the younger man's shoulder in a gesture of pride. "But you already show signs that you will lead this clan well when I can lead no longer," he said. "Ursus gave me a great gift indeed, when he permitted you to become the son of my mate. I know that...she... could have taken you with her on that day. I am glad she did not." Embarrassed by his own lapse of control over his emotions, Vorn hurried away to gather Brun's weapons for the burial.

Durc stood still for a moment, looking after Vorn, still stunned by the open compliment. Then he went to look at his hearth area and puttered around with rearranging his weapons, keeping one eye on the women clustered around Ebra. As mealtime approached, most of them slipped away to cook for their families. He saw Inda silently tell Ura to stay with the old woman, that she would make enough for her and Durc as well as for herself and Grev. Then he walked over to his mate and Ebra. "Ebra," he said gently, "it is my wish that you come to live with us. I can think of no better way to honor Brun's memory than to care for his mate. And I thought you might like to be with your adopted daughter and her child-to-be."

Ebra looked up at Durc with sad eyes, yet there was also relief in them and in her posture. "This woman is grateful," she said. "This woman will do her best not to become a burden on the hunter."

He knew then that she'd feared being traded around and considered worthless, as she had no living children of her own body to take her in. "You could never be a burden, Ebra," he told her. "You will always have a place at my fire."

Ura spent the night with Ebra at Brun's hearth, helping the old woman pack her belongings to carry over to Durc's hearth following the burial the next day. As Brun was a former leader, he rated burial within the cave itself. As Goov placed Brun's ochre-covered body into the grave with his weapons, tools, and food, the women began to keen once more. And from somewhere outside the cave, a pack of wolves began to howl, their voices blending with those of the grieving women in an eerie song of farewell to Brun.

While most of the clan worried for Ebra following Brun's death, the old woman once again showed her quiet strength. Once she moved to Durc's fire, she quickly fit herself into life there as though she had always been a part of it. Durc was grateful to have her there to help Ura, especially as his mate's pregnancy progressed, and became increasingly harder on her. Ebra quietly insisted that Ura rest more and let her take on more of the work. She also took over the cooking, coming up with easily digested dishes to tempt her adopted daughter's delicate appetite that were also hearty enough to please Durc's insatiable one. She still missed Brun, but helping Ura did, as Durc had predicted, keep her sorrow from overwhelming her. 

Meanwhile, Durc was spending more time with Vorn and with Crug and old Grod, learning the subtleties of being an effective leader. Goov, as spiritual leader, also spent some time with the young man. Unlike Crug and old Grod, Goov tended to emphasize that a leader needed to have some flexibility as well as firmness in his decisions. He compared how Brun and Vorn managed the clan with how Broud did, showing where Brun and Vorn would periodically do something untraditional as long as the clan would benefit, where Broud always refused to even consider such things. Durc, with his unusual ability to create solutions to unforeseen problems... such as hanging a kill from a tree to keep it from predators... quickly grasped what Goov was telling him. Clan traditions were valued and valuable, not to be set aside lightly. But when the traditions didn't have a solution to a given situation, a leader had to be prepared to look for answers outside of the traditions.

As winter turned to spring and spring eased into summer, Vorn became more and more pleased with Durc's abilities. The younger man showed signs that he would become as good a leader as Brun had been. Vorn was glad to know that his clan would be in competent hands whenever that day came that he was too old to lead anymore. When the hunting season began, Vorn started including Durc in his planning sessions with Crug.

But all hunting and planning came to a halt one hot day near the middle of summer, when Ura went into labor. Uba promptly ensconsed herself at Durc's hearth with Ebra and Ovra after instructing her twins to prepare the day's meals for Vorn and Durc. Ura's best friend Inda, nursing her own year-old son, also spent as much time as possible offering moral support to her friend. Uba worried privately, recalling Ayla's struggles to birth Durc and realizing that Ura's child was likely to be mixed as she and Durc both were. But Ura, while slimmer than most Clan women, was still more robustly built than Ayla had been. Her labor was long, not easy by any stretch of imagination, but at no time did Uba think she was in immediate danger of dying. Finally, well past sunset, Ura was ready to push. Inda, her baby sleeping soundly on Durc's furs, spread the birthing blanket while Ovra and Ebra helped the exhausted Ura to squat. Uba positioned herself to help guide the baby out. Ura strained, leaning back against Ebra and Ovra, as the baby's head crowned with a gush of blood and water. Another straining push forced the head out completely, Uba supporting it with one hand while extracting a glob of mucus from the tiny mouth. Ura cried out, feeling the baby slide from her body into Uba's hands with the next contraction. 

Uba laid the baby on a soft rabbit skin, thumping its feet to make it cry while Ura passed the afterbirth. Once she had, Ovra and Ebra helped the tired young mother lay down. Uba tied and cut the umbilical cord, then swaddled the baby, laying the squirming bundle on Ura's belly while she cleaned the young mother and packed her straps with herbs against infection. "It's a boy," she said. "Mixed, but he seems healthy. I'm sure Vorn won't have a problem with him." Uba was correct. Vorn had long since decided that he would not order any reasonably healthy infant exposed. He came at Uba's summons, gave the baby a cursory glance, and announced that he could stay with Ura for his trial of life, to culminate in his naming day. As Ura slid muzzily into sleep, her son at her breast, her last thought was to wonder what Durc would decide to call the child.

Ura awoke early on her son's naming day. She smiled down at him as she changed his swaddling and fed him. "You are such a strong and healthy boy, aren't you, my son?" she motioned one handed as he nursed. "You are going to grow up to be a fine man, just like Durc. You'll be a brave hunter, strong and wise like Durc is, my son. You couldn't ask for a better man of your hearth."

Durc, watching her through slitted eyes from his furs, blushed at her complimentary words. He knew he wasn't supposed to "see" her quite yet as she wasn't fully recovered from the birth. But like the time he had watched her during her first isolation, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't wait for her post-birth isolation to be over, so he could tell her again how pleased he was to have her as a mate.

On the other side of the fire, Ebra yawned and stretched, then got up to stir up the fire. The naming ceremony would be held at dawn, not too far away, and she wanted to start water heating for tea before they all had to go out for it. For that matter, she had left some grain soaking overnight for gruel. That could also start heating while everyone was outside. As she stirred the grains up, she added some seasonings that she knew Durc was especially fond of. She was still grateful to him for taking her in after Brun's passing. She still missed her mate, of course, and always would. But Durc and Ura had made her feel welcomed and valued since she'd joined their hearth. And of course, even as old as she was, she did enjoy having a baby around the hearth.

Durc got up then, and made his way outside. Soon, the rest of the clan joined him there. Ura, carrying her infant, emerged last, dropping to a cross-legged position in front of Goov and lifting her son high over her head. 

The first rays of sunrise lit the squalling baby as Mog-Ur drew a line of red ochre paste from the junction of the boy's tiny brow ridges to the tip of his somewhat upturned nose. "This boy's name is Brun," Mog-Ur motioned, as Ura drew him down to cuddle him against her breast. She bowed her head, smiling to herself at the name. She could think of no better name for her son than the one honoring the former leader of this clan, the man who gave her a chance for a much better life than any she could have hoped for in her birth clan.

The clan filed past Ura, getting their first official look at the newest member of the clan and familiarizing their totems with his name. Everyone approved of Durc's choice of name for his mate's first son. Even Tag and Ken, who had only known the former leader since the last Clan Gathering, had nothing but the highest of esteem for the man. By bestowing the name on the baby, Durc not only honored the old man's memory, but showed his hope that the son of his mate would prove to be as good a man in time.


	18. Time Ticks On

Life passed peacefully for Vorn's clan over the next ten years. Many natural changes occurred over the years... the elders journeyed to the Spirit World, while the children grew up, mated, and became parents themselves. The clan grew so large that Borg, with Vorn's consent and the blessing of Ursus as conveyed by Goov, took several volunteer families with him and formed a new clan of his own after the last Clan Gathering seven years ago. Goov had taken young Gorn as a second acolyte, and so Tag became the Mog-Ur of Borg's clan. Goov retired last year, so Gorn was now the Mog-Ur of Vorn's clan. Borg's new cave was only a three-day walk away, so the two clans remained in close contact, close enough that they met regularly and the two leaders sought mates for their young people in each other's clans as well as their own.

Although he hadn't yet told anyone his plans, Vorn knew he was quickly growing too old to lead effectively. Vorn chose Grev as his second-in-command when old Crug died, both because Grev was Durc's best friend, but also because he wanted Durc to have an experienced second in place when he became leader... which would be sooner than Durc thought. Vorn planned to turn over the leadership at the Clan Gathering. At 31, Vorn was now the second-oldest man living in the clan, and the oldest one going to the Clan Gathering. Goov, Ovra and Oga, along with Ken and Ana, would be remaining behind this year.

As Vorn led his clan east to the site of this Clan Gathering, he gave a worried glance back at Uba. She limped doggedly along in the front of the group of women and children, determined not to slow the clan despite her age and her mostly-healed but still sore sprained ankle, the result of a fall while gathering. She had suggested that she remain behind with the others, but Vorn wanted her to be there to see Durc become the leader, knowing she would be disappointed to miss such an event. Instead, he spoke quietly to her daughter Iza, who was also a full-fledged medicine woman. 

In a benevolent conspiracy, the young woman kept a careful eye on her mother. If she seemed to be struggling too much, Iza would find a reason for the group to need to stop for a while. As four of the women including Iza herself were pregnant, this was fairly easily done. Iza would be giving birth at the Clan Gathering. Ura was newly expecting, for an astonishing fifth time, and had a history of difficult pregnancies even though her babies were always healthy. Ina and Ada, newly mated to Droog and Brun respectively, were both undergoing their first pregnancies, and so were inclined to overdo a bit, not yet being familiar with their bodies' changing reactions to stress.

After three weeks of hiking at an easy pace Vorn's clan... still the first-ranked... arrived at the Clan Gathering. They settled in after being greeted by the leader of the host clan, then scattered to renew friendships from previous Clan Gatherings, make new friends, and otherwise prepare for an enjoyable summer of friendly rivalry and competition to determine which clan would be ranked first at the end of it. For Durc's sake, Vorn fervently hoped the honor would remain with them.

At the close of the competitions, Vorn's clan not only remained the first-ranked, it had done so quite decisively. Durc won every running competition plus the sling and the bola competitions, Grev won the wrestling and the spear-stabbing and club competitions. Groob, like the man of his hearth before him, was acknowledged as the master toolmaker of the Clan. Uba and young Iza had the status of the most ancient line of medicine women backing their position as well. Only their Mog-Ur, Gorn, was not considered first among his peers, but he was a powerful second to the flute-playing Mog-Ur.

Durc had also generated some interest over the years in spear throwing. It was not yet considered proper hunting technique and he fully realized it probably never would be. But, he'd reasoned, it could be useful in emergency situations, such as when he was hunting with Vorn as a small child and that megaceros charged Vorn. By throwing his spear, Durc had distracted the beast and saved the life of the man of his hearth. At the last Clan Gathering, he'd demonstrated that it was indeed possible to throw a spear with both force and accuracy. Most of the elders scoffed, but some of the younger hunters could see some advantages. A thrown spear might not be as effective as a bola in hampering a running bull or deer, but it was also much less likely to kill the hunter who found himself in need of rescue if it missed. Also, most hunters would already have their spears in their hands when chasing down an animal from a herd, so there would be no need to drop the spear and fumble for the correct grip on the bola before throwing it, should the prey turn hunter against one of them. 

At this Clan Gathering, Durc organized another demonstration, along with an unofficial competition in spear throwing. Most of the leaders, regardless of their personal opinions of thrown spears, had to grudgingly admit to admiration for the mixed man's leadership skills as he arranged for a practice time and place for those taking part. They also respected his skill as a teacher, watching as he showed the Clan men how to make their throws as effective as possible.

And so it was of little surprise to anyone when Durc was selected first for the Cave Bear Ceremony. What did come as a surprise to Durc was Vorn calling immediately for the ceremony raising Durc to leader. But the younger man responded well to the sudden increase in rank and responsibility. Ura could barely contain her pride, although she attempted to hide it by complaining to the other women that between the leaders' meetings and the rituals he had to undergo in preparation for the Cave Bear Ceremony, she felt as though she never saw her mate anymore. Little Corb, her youngest, found this extremely funny, and frightened several people who heard him by laughing. Durc, who had fond memories of laughing and playing a game of making noises with Mama when he was very small, took the child aside and promised to play a noise-making game when they returned home, if he would stop making the happy noises here at the Clan Gathering. Mollified by this extravagant promise, Corb agreed to stop.

The day of the Cave Bear Ceremony dawned a somber gray with the scent of rain in the air. The Clan filed out, everyone taking their places for the ritual. Many people noted that the bear seemed more agitated than was usual. But the ceremony began calmly enough, with the sounds of the drums, the bullroarer, and the flute, followed by the line of Mog-Urs signing his true name to Ursus for the first time ever. Then, as Durc and the other two chosen leapt from the palisade to the back of the bear, the skies opened at the same moment as the cage door.

The downpour only worsened the usual chaos of this part of the ceremony. The ground underfoot grew slick with mud, causing many people to lose their footing as they tried to evade the raging bruin. Almost as bad, when the second-chosen man attempted to wedge the bear's jaws with a small log, he slipped from the creature's rain-slick shoulder before he succeeded. 

Uba, still struggling with her not-quite-healed ankle, fell in the mud and was trampled by several other women fleeing the enraged bear. Vorn saw her fall and fought his way through the mob, standing protectively over her with his spear as the bear charged towards them in spite of the attempts of the men still on its back to make it turn away. He succeeded in stabbing the bear in the foreleg as it swatted at him, but the sharp claws of the beast found their mark at the same moment. A heartbeat later, a spear sailed over the heads of the hunters converging on the animal, sinking deep into the bear's side and making it turn away from Vorn and Uba, allowing the hunters to finish it off. Young Brun, trained by Durc in spear-throwing, proved more effectively than any demonstration, just how helpful a thrown spear could be.

But that help had come a moment too late for Vorn. The bear had managed to tear out his throat before succumbing to Brun's spear and those of the other hunters. Iza, along with her older sisters Ava and Eva, ran for their mother, bringing her into the cave and working frantically to heal her injuries. By the time the bear's blood was shared out, Uba was resting somewhat comfortably, able to partake of the communion of blood even as she grieved for her mate. Her one comfort was that Ursus chose Vorn to accompany him to the Spirit World; honored Vorn by choosing him. The flute-playing Mog-Ur came to see her, to tell her so and to tell her that Vorn would be honored by the whole Clan at the feast that evening.


	19. Endings

Durc’s clan traveled slowly when they left the Clan Gathering, to accommodate the slow pace of the recovering Uba as well as the three expectant mothers. Durc had originally thought to leave Uba behind, along with Groob and Igra to escort her back once she was well enough to travel. But young Iza, speaking with the authority of a medicine woman, quietly told him that it was very possible that Uba would never recover completely; and that leaving her at the site of her mate’s death and without any of her children around her would only encourage her to grieve herself into the spirit world. The young medicine woman figured that their mother would leave for the spirit world soon enough as it was, so no need to hasten her journey.

Iza was correct that Uba would never fully recover. The old medicine woman had gotten broken ribs as well as a head injury when she was trampled in the melee of the Cave Bear Ceremony. As a result, she suffered bouts of dizziness and often had trouble breathing deeply. Despite Iza’s best efforts, Uba slipped quietly into the Spirit World not long before Ura was due to give birth.

Durc, still privately grieving for the woman who had raised him, worried when his beloved mate went into labor. Being mixed, and bearing mixed babies, Ura usually had long and difficult labors. She was no longer a young woman, and would be giving birth with the much less experienced Iza helping. But this time, Ura’s labor was different. She delivered her babe with an ease that made every woman in the cave send a silent plea to their totems that their next birthing go as well as Ura’s did. But when Iza came to report that Ura had given birth to a daughter, her expression hinted that there was something unusual about the baby.

Concerned, Durc stepped into the hearth to look over the babe and decide if she needed to be exposed. He hoped not; while he would do whatever was necessary for the good of the clan, he truly did not want to cause his mate that sort of heartbreak. And then despite himself, his jaw dropped when he looked at the child. She was tiny compared with most Clan babies, tiny and pale, with wispy golden hair on her rounded head. She had no occipital bun at all, no brow ridges, and a flat face with what appeared as a bulging forehead and a funny little bone under her mouth. He stared for a long moment, with just two thoughts circling in his mind: _The baby was Others. And she looked like Mama!_ He shook his head in an effort to clear his mind and made the formal announcement. “The child is normal. She may stay with her mother for her trial of life, and if she lives, she will be named and accepted into the Clan.” He just wished he could remember Mama’s real name, as he really wanted to name this tiny girl for her. But he always had called her Mama, and because of the events which led to her leaving, none of the older members of the clan had ever referred to her by name when they spoke of her, afraid of drawing bad luck or even the ill-will of the spirits if they did. 

So before the naming day arrived, he quietly let Ura know that he wished her to choose her new daughter’s name. She chose Oma, for the one girl in her former clan who hadn’t made fun of the ugly mixed girl when they were children together.

As Oma grew up, Durc came to understand just how difficult it must have been for Mama to have lived with the clan. Like Mama, little Oma had no memories. She had to learn everything by watching and practice. And she was curious! She constantly asked questions, about men’s matters as well as women’s affairs. One night he even caught her trying to hide in the passage to the ceremonial chamber of the cave, because she wanted to know what the men did during a ceremony! Yet despite her faults, and the fact that she was a girl, Oma was his favorite of all the children of his hearth.

As Oma grew closer to becoming a woman, Durc worried more and more about what would become of her. Mama had never found a mate within the clan, and it seemed that Oma would have the same difficulty in finding a mate. She was nearly twelve before her totem battled for the first time, and Durc was still uncertain of what to do. Not one man in his clan wanted her even as a second woman, and he honestly wasn’t sure he’d have any better luck finding someone willing to take her at the next clan gathering.

And then on the day before Oma returned from her isolation period, the solution presented itself, in the form of two men and a woman of the Others, who approached the cave riding the backs of horses and who asked for him by name. The entire clan watched spellbound as the tall Others man with sky-colored eyes and pale yellow hair told the story of what happened to Mama after she left the Clan… and told them that he was Creb, her youngest child, Durc’s brother of the Others. Durc knew what he had to do. Even though it might break Ura’s heart as well as his own, he would harden his resolve and do as he must for Oma’s happiness. He would send her away with his brother Creb, send her to Mama so that she could find a mate among the Others and be happy.

He managed to keep up the positive front until he’d boosted Oma up onto the back of one of the horses together with the Others woman with the bright red hair and watched as they rode off to the west. He spent the rest of the day inside the cave, just holding Ura in his arms and rocking her as she softly keened her grief at her daughter’s departure.

Several years later, when Durc turned over the leadership of the clan to Brun, the oldest son of his hearth, he was granted a vision during the men’s private ceremony. His own totem, the Gray Wolf, approached him accompanied by Oma’s totem, the Red Squirrel. They led him to a still pond. When he looked into the water, instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw Oma sitting by a fire nursing a baby, while a man of the Others looked on. An older couple stood a short distance away and Durc was certain that the woman was his Mama. For a moment, Oma seemed to look directly at the man of her hearth, and she gave him a big and happy smile before a breeze ruffled the water and broke up the image. The Red Squirrel scurried away, but the Gray Wolf padded over and licked his face before flopping down with his head on Durc’s feet, seemingly telling the retired leader that it was time to rest. Durc fell asleep that night satisfied that he had done well in sending Oma with his brother, and that the clan was in good hands with Brun. As the Gray Wolf indicated, he could finally relax and rest.


End file.
